


High Jumps and High Notes

by heros_wings



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong is a famous singer who gets caught up in a scandal involving a married actress. After sneaking away from his manager and hopping a bus to a small town, he meets Yoochun, and forces his way onto his horse farm, and into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_HOT ISSUE — KIM JAEJOONG (27) AND PARK KYUNG HEE (43) CAUGHT IN LOVE AFFAIR BY HUSBAND JUNG EUN CHUL (45)!_ **

Jaejoong glowered at the tabloid on display in the window of the tiny convenience store next to the bus stop. He had taken a local bus to the end of the line, to a small town in the middle of nowhere, hoping to escape for at least a few days...only to see his most recent scandal the moment he stepped off the bus.

Squinting at the worn sign that read _'Welcome to Su-hwang!'_ he wondered whether he should have just stayed on the train all the way to Busan instead.

In hindsight, he probably should have left on the plane to Japan as planned.

Or at least thought to grab his bag.

He didn't even have his wallet.

He hadn't really been thinking when he told his manager he was just "stepping out for a smoke," and instead hopped on the train and transferred to a random bus line.

He hadn't even called to tell his manager he was alive...

Almost as an afterthought, he pulled out his phone.

No bars.

That was...mildly inconvenient...

He dug his hand in his front pocket where he had a few coins left after paying for the train and bus fares.

200 won.

Not even enough for a bottle of water.

Sighing, he shoved the coins and phone back in his pocket and started down the street, away from the convenience store.

He would have walked in, but two older women had walked by and stared over their shoulders at him, whispering behind their hands as they entered the store. He ducked his head and adjusted his sunglasses. He didn't think he would be recognized this far out in the country, where the average age was probably 60, but, he didn't want to take any chances. And, after coming this far, he wanted to explore a bit.

It was a beautiful day: the sky was cloudless, and the late day sun warmed his skin through his shirt, as a small breeze teased his blond bangs away from his face. He took a deep breath and smiled.

For two years he'd been surrounded by the constant bustle of the city...by managers, fans, stylists, and cameras...he'd forgotten what it was like to simply be _alone_.

He knew his company would disagree, but the scandal was beginning to look like a blessing to him.

As he strolled down the side of a paved road, he took in the small farms with a kind of peace he hadn't realize he'd missed until now. He even took a few photos and smiled when he remembered he couldn't post them on his multiple SNS accounts.

He was famous for sharing almost everything with his fans.

But somehow...he didn't mind keeping this to himself.

About a half mile into his walk, he had yet to see a single car go by. Even with so many farms, he hadn't seen a single person since the women at the convenience store.

Just as he was contemplating turning back, a truck came into view.

It was old, red, beat-up, and kind of rusted at the bumper. Most likely abandoned, he thought.

When he got closer, he peeked in.

To his surprise, someone was lying across the front seat, head resting on the driver-side door, feet stretched across the passenger's side. A book rested open on his face, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Jaejoong watched, fascinated, as the stranger's chest rose and fell in slow, even breaths.

Who just parked on the side of the road and took a nap?

He pulled out his phone. It was a bit weird, but something about the image made him want to save it.

He took two pictures, and hastily shoved his phone back in his pocket when the man began to stir. Debating whether he should continue walking before the guy woke up, he watched as he turned onto his side with a sleepy noise. The book slid off his face, and onto the floor.

Jaejoong's heart gave a sudden leap.

The guy had messy black hair with bangs that fell over his round cheekbones, and a face that was caught somewhere between handsome and pretty.

The stranger stirred again. Another sleepy noise escaped his lips as he stretched his arms over his head, causing his shirt to ride up, exposing a pale patch of skin by his waistband.

Jaejoong continued to stare, unable to move. His brain already creating images of his hands running up the guy's shirt and across the flat stomach—

A loud shout broke him away from his thoughts.

"WHA—? YAH!"

The guy scrambled to a sitting position, knees drawn to his chest, back pressed against the driver-side door.

Somewhat horrified, and mostly apologetic, Jaejoong immediately took off his sunglasses, and held his hands out, in the universal "I'm harmless" gesture everyone seemed to adopt when they've startled someone.

"Sorry I was just—"

' _taking pictures of you sleeping'_

"—walking by."

The guy didn't move, and continued to eye him suspiciously, so he smiled, and turned up his charm a hundred notches. Maybe if he was lucky, the guy would recognize him. He looked young enough...maybe even the same age...

"My name is Kim Jaejoong..."

Jaejoong looked at him hopefully, but the stranger continued to stare at him.

 _'Ok_ ,' he thought, more than a little disappointed, ' _he doesn't know who I am_.'

A short silence passed between them, and he tried again, "Interesting place to take a nap."

Still eyeing him like a wary cat trying to decide whether to attack or flee, the guy slowly uncurled his legs, so one remained bent on the seat, and the other stretched down to the floor.

"You lost?" he finally asked carefully.

Jaejoong smiled again, relieved. "Yes and no."

The guy stared at him.

"I don't know where I am, but I don't want to go back to where I came from."

Another silence.

Finally the guy straightened, and moved so he was properly seated in the car. He reached for the key still in the ignition, and turned it, kicking on the engine.

"Well..." he buckled his seatbelt, not looking at Jaejoong, "Good luck then. There's nothing this way except a bunch of horse farms. The town is in the other direction."

Before he could shift the car into drive, Jaejoong latched onto the door in a last minute kind of panic. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to go into town where there were probably old ladies who read tabloids and knew he maybe (definitely) slept with a married actress.

And he liked horses. He'd never really...been around one...but...he liked animals. He even had a cat once...

Same thing, really.

And this guy, with his messy black hair, plain shirt, and rusty old truck felt strangely like home. Much more than his empty apartments in Seoul and Japan did...

"Letmefjhdcomfdgewigfthyou," the words tumbled over each other.

The guy raised an eyebrow, and he tried again, slower this time. "Can I come with you?"

His eyebrows rose further up his forehead.

Desperate, Jaejoong pulled out his phone. Choosing one of the many pictures of himself saved in his picture gallery, he thrust his arm into the car, holding the phone out for the guy to see.

"I'm famous," he explained, when the guy stared at the picture, then back at him, unimpressed.

"And?"

Jaejoong's shoulders slumped.

And?

And that meant the guy was supposed to say, _oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you in normal clothes! Wow you really look better in real life! Of course, please come to my house and stay as long as you like and maybe tonight we can—_

"I don't really follow idols."

Jaejoong gaped at him, offended.

"I'm not an idol."

Frowning, the guy looked him up and down, "ok..." he replied, clearly unconvinced.

"I'm a solo artist...I compose my own music...I write my own _lyrics_!" Jaejoong had no idea why he was defending himself.

He had fans in every country on every continent. If Antarctica was inhabited, he'd have fans there too.

This guy must have lived under a rock or in a cave or maybe even on another fucking planet because who in South Korea _didn't_ know Kim Jaejoong? Who in Asia—?

The guy's cellphone rang. He picked up with a frown.

Jaejoong glanced at his own phone — still no service.

"—I told you I was at the market—"

A short pause. The guy rolled his eyes.

"—I wasn't napping on the side of the road again, hyung—"

Jaejoong snorted, and earned a glare in return. Grinning, he slipped into the car, unbidden. The guy opened his mouth to tell Jaejoong to _get the hell out_ , when the voice on the other end of the phone drew his attention away.

He sighed. "Yes I bought strawberries."

After another brief pause, he said, "I'll be home in a few minutes...and tell Junsu start bringing the horses in."

He hung up, and glanced at Jaejoong, who had settled comfortably in his seat.

"I could be a serial killer you know."

"I wouldn't mind your face being the last thing I see."

Jaejoong grinned at the guy's startled expression. Slipping his sunglasses on, he buckled the seatbelt. His manager always said he was pushy when he wanted something...maybe he was right.

"You're really not going to get out of my truck?"

"Nope."

The guy opened his mouth to argue. Instead, he just sighed, and mumbled, "I must be insane..." before shifting into drive and starting down the road.

"What's my killer's name?" Jaejoong asked, oddly comfortable, like he had sat in this truck a thousand times in an infinite number of universes.

"Park Yoochun."

They drove another few kilometers down the road, with nothing but the wind blowing through the windows and Jaejoong's soft humming breaking the silence.

Yoochun turned left and down a dirt road. Almost immediately, vast open fields came into view. On the left side, Jaejoong saw cows, llamas, and sheep. They turned right, and Jaejoong could see horses through the trees lining a dirt road marked with a wooden sign:

**_Welcome to Cavallo Farm_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Cavallo" literally means "horse" in Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My original plan was to update every two weeks, but I wanted to post this chapter since I will be in NYC next weekend...

When Jaejoong hopped out of the truck, he felt like a little kid — giddy and excited and glancing around at everything in wonderment. From the trees lining the driveway that split in two — one side leading to a circular driveway, the other to the barn — to the old, modest, white farm house with chipped porch paint and worn green shudders.

He beamed at Yoochun, who frowned back, as if wondering why he hadn't physically removed Jaejoong from his truck.

Undeterred, he stepped closer as Yoochun moved the front passenger seat forward, revealing bags of food and horse treats he bought at the market.

"Is this your house?"

Yoochun forced three bags into his hands, and grabbed the rest. Without looking at Jaejoong, he started towards the house.

"My grandmother's..." he answered, opening the door.  "We're only a little over an hour outside of Seoul, but none of the city cell phone carriers have service out here..." he added, "so, you can use my phone to call someone to pick you up."

Jaejoong tripped as he stepped over the threshold. He smiled apologetically when Yoochun looked back with a raised eyebrow.

As he shut the door and walked through the small foyer into the kitchen, he tried to memorize everything — the wooden stairs that probably creaked with age when walked on, the flowery wallpaper, the way the smell of wood, hay, dirt, and something a little spicier greeted him the moment he entered the house...

His apartment in Seoul suddenly seemed too glamorous. Too much like something Jaejoong didn't want...

 _"Finally!"_ A tall guy with brown hair and tanned skin entered the kitchen from the back door as they set the bags on the counter.

He kicked off his boots as he spoke. "Seriously Yoochun how long does it take to—" he caught sight of Jaejoong and stopped.

Tilting his head to the side, he peered curiously at him. "Who's this?"

Oddly self-conscious under the scrutinizing gaze, Jaejoong shifted and took off his sunglasses.

Yoochun sighed. "Kim Jaejoong." He pulled several things from the bags and began putting them away. "Apparently he's famous."

Jaejoong opened his mouth to argue that he _was_ famous, but quickly shut it, and pulled out a bag of carrots to hand to Yoochun instead.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yunho..." the guy greeted politely.

He stared at Jaejoong, eyes narrowed like he was trying to remember something.

"Ah!" He broke into a dazzling smile. "I know you!"

He looked delightedly at Jaejoong, who was torn between apprehension and gratitude that _someone_ knew who he was.

"One of my students is a fan!"

Jaejoong glanced smugly at Yoochun as he handed over a box of cereal. "Really?" He turned back to Yunho and smiled. "I can give you an autograph later."

Yoochun rolled his eyes and snatched the box from Jaejoong's hands.

"Are you a teacher?" Jaejoong asked conversationally, leaning an elbow on the counter, and resting his chin in his palm.

"Yoochun and I run a schooling barn," Yunho explained. "We teach people how to ride horses...jumping mostly."

Jaejoong felt something ugly twist inside him, and quickly shoved it back down.

"You must be...close."

Yunho nodded, still smiling. "We're cousins."

The feeling lifted and he suddenly liked Yunho much more.

Yunho looked at him curiously again. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

Yoochun cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

"He's not staying."

Jaejoong gave him a wounded look, but was ignored completely. It stung more than it should have.

Reluctantly turning his attention back to Yunho, he replied. "Needed a vacation." He glanced at Yoochun, adding, "and I ran into Yoochun napping in his truck while I was walking."

"YAH!"

"I knew it!" Yunho laughed.

Jaejoong just smirked.

Obviously grumpy, Yoochun grabbed the horse treats and shoved them at Yunho. "Go help Junsu get the horses in."

Still grinning, Yunho slipped his boots back on, and waved at Jaejoong over his shoulder as he left.

Yoochun held out his phone.

Jaejoong's face fell. He fixed Yoochun with the same wounded puppy look he used when he asked his 70-year-old, 4'10" mother to take in his 80 pound dog.

Something behind Yoochun's eyes wavered, and Jaejoong fought back a triumphant grin. He slumped his shoulders a bit more. And with perfect timing, his stomach growled.

There was a short silence.

Clearing his throat, Yoochun lowered his phone and shoved it in his pocket, muttering, "Stay for dinner."

Jaejoong's smile was met with a sharp look.

 _"Only_ dinner."

Full of light, happy things, he just nodded, and offered a quick, "I can cook!"

When Yoochun raised a disbelieving eyebrow he added, "I want to pay you back for letting me stay here."

"You jumped in my truck!" Quickly adding, "You're _not_ staying."

Jaejoong decided to ignore that, and shrugged. "I cook at my fanmeets all the time...do you have ingredients for kimchi jjigae?" He moved towards the fridge. Once again, doing as he pleased. "It's my specialty..."

"You're not staying," Yoochun repeated unconvincingly, as Jaejoong pulled containers from the fridge, full of food clearly made by someone's mother.

 

An hour later, the smell of kimchi jjigae filled the house.

Jaejoong managed to force Yoochun into reluctant small talk, chatting about the farm, Yunho, their childhood friend, Junsu, the growing collection of pets Jaejoong had scattered around his family, even music...

The more they talked, the more Yoochun's grumpiness seemed to subside, and he eventually crept closer to stand next to Jaejoong, taking every test bite of stew offered to him. At some point, their shoulders pressed together, and it felt as though they'd done it a thousand times...

"Oh my god!" A high pitched voice startled them apart. "It smells amazing in here! _Yah_ , Yoochun...Yunho said a celebrity was here, not your mother."

Yoochun rolled his eyes as Jaejoong snorted back a laugh and turned around to greet the unfamiliar voice he knew must be Junsu. Yoochun told him Junsu had moved in with him shortly after graduating high school.

Junsu's interruption seemed to bring Yoochun back to his senses, because he cleared his throat and moved away, leaving Jaejoong's shoulder oddly cold.

Junsu scurried over to him and stopped just short of being uncomfortably close. His hair was blond like Jaejoong's.

"You look better in real life."

He said it with such objectivity, Jaejoong had to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Don't get too attached, Su..." Yunho warned, entering the kitchen through the back door and toeing off his boots. "Yoochun said he's not staying."

Jaejoong noted with some amusement the way Yoochun frowned at the boots. While Junsu had carefully placed his to the side on a rubber mat, Yunho left his in front of the door, one lying on its side.

Junsu pouted. "Why not?"

"Does this _look_ like a B &B to you?" Yoochun asked, setting dishes on the table.

Jaejoong's heart slumped a bit. Not that...Yoochun didn't have a very valid point...

He should probably at least stay at the nearest hotel...and maybe call his manager to let him know he was still alive...

And he did sort of...jump into Yoochun's truck uninvited...

But, he felt strangely comfortable...

In a kitchen that wasn't his, cooking for three people he didn't know, he felt more at ease than he had in years.

 

While they ate, Junsu and Yunho both showered Jaejoong with praise, and dropped not-so-subtle hints that Yoochun should let him stay.

Jaejoong tried not to grin into his spoon.

"The only time that stove is used for something other than ddukbokki and ramen is when our mothers visit," Yunho said, stretching his arms over his head, and leaning back, empty bowl in front of him.

"Learn to cook then," Yoochun muttered.

Relentless, Yunho added, "The closest hotel is one town over..."

"We invented cars."

Junsu glanced out the window, the sun had set, the last rays streaking the sky with deep orange. "It's going to be dark soon..."

"Cars have headlights."

Jaejoong said nothing, content with listening to the other two pepper Yoochun with offhanded comments, feeling lighter each time Yoochun's voice lost a little more conviction.

Sighing, Yoochun slid his cell phone in front of him.

Heavy disappointment dropped into his stomach.

"Just tell your company you're alive," he said, standing up and clearing the table.

" _One_ night," Yoochun added, but Jaejoong was already on the phone, smiling so brightly, Yoochun might as well have told him to stay forever.

 _"Where the hell are you?!"_ His panicked manager shouted through the phone.

Jaejoong felt a little guilty thinking about the trouble Jin Hyuk probably went through looking for him.

"I'm..." he paused, and decided he didn't want to see an army of C-JeS bodyguards and managers showing up, so he simply said, "at a farm..."

There was a short silence.

 _"A farm?"_ Jin Hyuk breathed.

"A horse farm."

Another, much longer silence.

 _"A horse..."_ a long suffering sigh, " _You were supposed to be in Japan hours ago. We called the police! We filed a missing persons report! Have you seen the internet?! YOUR FANS THINK YOU WERE KIDNAPPED BY NORTH KOREA."_

Junsu and Yunho heard him, and were staring at Jaejoong with identical looks of shock and amusement.

"Why would—" he cut himself off, deciding it was better not to ask, and instead explained, "I don't have phone service..."

 _"You don't have..."_ Jin Hyuk sounded like he was about to faint...or crawl through the phone and strangle him.

"Hyung...it's fine...I'm safe..."

_"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT! DID YOU INVITE YOURSELF TO SOME STRANGER'S HOUSE AGAIN? WHAT IF THEY'RE A SERIAL KILLER OR A STALKER OR—"_

"They have _horses_ hyung..."

" _What does that have to do with anything?!"_

Jaejoong watched Yoochun at the sink, scrubbing dishes, eyes determinedly fixed on the task in front of him.

Yeah...he wasn't going to leave.

"Only for a...week."

Yoochun's eyes darted over at him. He grinned back.

_"You have—"_

"Call you tomorrow."

And he hung up.

"You really want to stay with us for a week?" Junsu asked excitedly.

A dish clanged into the drainer, but Yoochun remained silent.

Jaejoong knew it was...extremely rude to invite himself into another person's house but...

"I'll cook whatever you want."

With Yunho and Junsu's cheers, all Yoochun could do was throw another dish into the drainer.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoochun had thrown a pair of ugly sweatpants and a thin worn t-shirt at Jaejoong and shoved him into Junsu and Yunho's shared room.

"We only have two bedrooms," he said.

"Two _usable_ bedrooms," Yunho retorted, biting back a grin as he pulled back his covers. "You turned the other one into a storage closet."

Jaejoong pouted at Yoochun.

"No offense but..." Junsu squinted at him. "Yunho and I already share a room..." he didn't say it, but the implication was there: _Why not your room?_

Jaejoong tried to hide a grin.

"Your guest. Your bed."

"He's your guest too," Yunho pointed out with a laugh.

"Couch then."

And he left.

Sighing, and feeling a little less cheerful, Jaejoong changed into the clothes that smelled like Yoochun and fit him perfectly.

 

Yunho had offered to share his bed, but Junsu wisely pointed out that he moved too much and Jaejoong didn't want to wake up to 6'0" of dead weight on top of him.

But...Junsu, it turned out...was much...much worse.

He had started the night curled in a neat ball on the other side of the bed at a respectful distance, but just as Jaejoong began to fall into a restless half-sleep—

_"FOUL!"_

Junsu's foot kicked back and caught him painfully in the shins.

With a pained, startled shout, Jaejoong toppled ungracefully out of bed.

Rubbing his aching leg, he peered up at Junsu.

He had rolled onto his stomach and flung an arm over the side. "That...was a foul...yellow card..." he murmured into the sheets, before letting out a soft snore.

Jaejoong stared at him, then looked over at Yunho, who was spread-eagle on his back, mouth gaping open. His husky, Taepoong, lay curled between his open legs, fast asleep.

The clock on Junsu's nightstand read 3:03am...

He sighed.

Not like Jaejoong ever got much sleep anyway...it was the time of night he was either crashing, or wandering around his apartment with a bottle of soju and his cell phone, uploading pictures of his apartment to Twitter.

 _Yoochun's_ bed was free, he thought glumly, standing up. His shin still ached.

He would probably be thrown straight out the window for even trying...

He glanced at Junsu again.

Unable to help himself, he unplugged his phone from the borrowed charger.

A few silent camera snaps later, he had several pictures of Junsu with his face burrowed into his pillow, and Yunho with his mouth hanging open, legs and arms sticking out from under the covers.

He grinned as he reviewed and saved every picture, creating a new folder titled, _The Farm._

Junsu's clock read 3:10am.

After taking a few more pictures at various angles and distances, he pocketed his phone and headed downstairs.

There was something satisfying about the way the old wooden stairs creaked under his weight. Like he was a kid again, trying to sneak downstairs for a late night snack.

Yoochun told him his grandfather had built the house for his grandmother after the old one was lost in a fire. He had modeled it after the western-styled farmhouses his grandmother apparently fell in love with after visiting some small town in America.

After Yoochun's grandfather died, his grandmother ran the farm for a few more years with Yoochun's help, then retired to Jeju. Where, apparently, she hung around race tracks, pestering the trainers and jockeys so much they gave her a job managing the stables.

It was a modest and simple story, but Jaejoong found it much more interesting than the stories he and other celebrities told on variety shows.

He wandered into the living room and looked around at the pictures of Yoochun's family and generations of horses that had lived and died on the farm. They hung all over the walls and covered every surface not already taken up by books or knick-knacks.

While Jaejoong had stories about sneaking out of the trainee dorms to buy alcohol, Yoochun talked about the time he took his old horse (Pogo, Jaejoong remembered with a smile) to a beach. Rather than wading through the water and letting the small waves wash across his legs, Pogo had started jumping them.

He still remembered the fond, nostalgic smile Yoochun wore as he told the story over dinner, as Yunho and Junsu chuckled, adding comments like, "if there was ever a more appropriate name for that horse..." and "he even jumped over the fence once, remember?"

"Do you always wander around in the middle of the night and snoop around people's houses?" A sleep-heavy voice asked behind him.

He jumped and quickly set down the picture he'd been looking at — Yoochun and Yunho couldn't have been older than 7 when it was taken. They were sitting together on a little bay pony, smiling brightly with Yoochun in front, and Yunho behind him, arms wrapped tightly around Yoochun's waist with his chin resting on his shoulder.

It was hard to believe the smiling boy in the photo was the same tousled haired man in front of him.

Jaejoong grinned at him apologetically.

"Did I wake you up?"

Yoochun gave a slow, lazy shrug. "Light sleeper...creaky stairs."

He walked over to join Jaejoong in front of the fireplace, and smiled when he saw the picture.

"Josie..." He muttered. "...evil thing...grandmother used to call her Satan."

Jaejoong snorted and muffled his laughter behind his hand. The smile he received in return felt like being wrapped in the warmest blanket.

"She was Yunho's favorite," Yoochun added, laughing a bit himself. "Hated me though..." he tapped the photo with a grin. "Threw us off about 30 seconds after this was taken."

They laughed together, and Yoochun's tired eyes seemed to come a bit more alive...a little less guarded.

He felt a swell of affection watching the way Yoochun's gaze swept over the pictures, a smile still on his lips.

Less than a day, and Jaejoong could already feel himself becoming too attached. He'd told Jin Hyuk a week...but he was already coming up with excuses to stay two...then three...and four...until eventually his presence was as engrained in the house as the smell of hay and wood.

"Want some pajeon?" He asked without thinking.

When Yoochun gave him a questioning look, he smiled. "I had a sudden craving."

Grinning a bit, Yoochun replied, "Can I even say no to you?"

Jaejoong's heart leapt at the familiarity in his tone. Again, the feeling of having done this countless times swept over him.

"Korea's most popular singer is cooking for you at 3 in the morning," he replied as they headed to the kitchen. "My fans pay good money to watch me cook on stage and feed it to other people...you get it for free. "

Yoochun snorted and sat at the bar counter, watching quietly as Jaejoong worked.

Once cooked, he cut it, and held out a piece for Yoochun, who raise an eyebrow at him.

"I do have hands..." he glanced at Jaejoong's greasy fingers, "and chopsticks."

When Jaejoong moved his hand closer, Yoochun reluctantly opened his mouth and took the piece anyway, amusement and exasperation dancing in his eyes. He licked his lips and nodded his head in approval.

"At least you're good for something."

Jaejoong stuffed another piece in his mouth.

 

A few hours later, Jaejoong lay curled on the couch, a small blanket thrown over his shoulders, fast asleep.

The sound of the back door opening and quietly shutting made him stir.

His muscles tightened in protest as he stretched his arms over his head. Groaning, he opened his eyes. The living room was cast in a dim orange glow from the sunlight streaming through the window.

Still groggy, he sat up, back against the arm of the couch, and blinked around the room. The plate of pajeon he and Yoochun shared as they flipped through various late night TV dramas was gone from the coffee table. Yoochun had grumbled that it was his morning to feed horses, and he had to be up early, but never moved from his spot. Jaejoong didn't even know if he had gone back to bed or simply stayed with him.

He stood, and stifled a yawn with the back of his hand as he stumbled towards the back door.

Beyond the deck, he could see a small barn with a paddock next to it. Partially obscured by trees was a gravel driveway leading down a small hill to a parking lot and large barn.

The stove clock read 7:05am.

He grabbed his shoes from the entrance and slipped them on at the back door before heading outside, where the chilly morning air clung to his skin as he followed the tracks Yoochun left through the dewy grass.

A jacket would have been a good idea...

Except...he reminded himself...he didn't have one.

The backyard was small, full of trees, and unfenced. There were more leaves and dirt than grass, and it eventually turned into a path that followed alongside the gravel driveway, separated by a small grass median.

The path split after the gate: the left lead towards a small barn that had two paddocks and one large pasture; the other, towards the large, newer, wooden barn, and a gravel parking lot. He passed three horse trailers and walked towards the large barn.

The smell of manure became stronger the closer he got. He wrinkled his nose. Did people actually become used to this smell?

When he entered the barn, he could hear horses snorting, pawing, and whinnying in their stalls, eager for breakfast.

He gazed around, letting out a silent, "whoa." The barn was large from the outside, but walking through it was even more impressive. It had a long, cement aisle, wood-paneled walls, and large stalls — there must have been 20 of them!

He walked along, peaking into each stall, smiling and greeting the horses, who seemed to have little interest in him. Most were on his right, but there were a few on the left just before he reached the large indoor ring. 

Across the aisle from the ring,  Jaejoong spotted Yoochun in what looked like a feed room. He had his back to the door.

Jaejoong took a moment to watch as he poured bags of grain into a large grey cart. His muscles were hidden beneath a sturdy brown jacket, but Jaejoong could imagine them flexing as he lifted. The image sent a small jolt down his spine.

Yoochun turned around and gave a startled shout. The half-empty bag dropped heavily at his feet and fell over, spilling pellets across the floor.

He cursed.

"Sorry!" Jaejoong stifled a laugh as Yoochun picked the bag back up, rolled the top down, and set it on top of the pile of unopened grain.

He threw Jaejoong a grumpy expression as he swept up the mess and dumped it in the trash. When he looked back, Jaejoong could see him taking in his bare arms and thin sweatpants.

"Aren't you cold?"

He was. But he smiled anyway. "I've done photoshoots in colder weather, wearing less."

Yoochun raised an eyebrow. Without a word, he shrugged off his jacket, leaving him in nothing but a thin, long-sleeved shirt. He threw the jacket at Jaejoong, who barely caught it.

"I'm not getting sued by some company because I got their idol sick," he muttered, turning back to the cart and wheeling it into the aisle.

"I'm not an idol..." he argued, secretly elated.

He slipped the jacket on. It smelled like dirt and horse hair and the scent that was simply Yoochun. Warmth soaked into his skin as he followed down the aisle.

As they walked, Yoochun explained the different types of grain in the cart, which were separated into three sections by partitions. When Jaejoong asked about the little containers hanging in a bucket from the cart handle, Yoochun said they were supplements — vitamins for horses.

Jaejoong found himself absorbing every detail — the way Yoochun's eyes warmed when he introduced Jaejoong to each horse by name; how the smile never left his lips as he explained the different supplements and what they were used for; the general ease of his step and movements...

Halfway down the aisle, Yoochun finally gave in to Jaejoong's begging, and let him finish feeding. There was a small hole in the bars in the corner of the stalls, where he could dump the grain into.

More than once, he thought he felt Yoochun staring at him, but whenever he turned, he was arranging empty supplement containers, or scooping grain.

When they were finished, they pushed the cart back into the feed room, and Yoochun covered the top to protect it from mice and bugs.

"You own all of these?" he asked, following Yoochun down the aisle again.

"Some of them are owned by boarders...they keep their horses here for a monthly fee," Yoochun replied. "The others are school horses or rescue projects from race tracks we train so we can sell them..."

They stopped in front of a stall at the far end of the barn, where a grey horse with a black mane and tail was licking up the remnants of his breakfast.

He was gorgeous. Jaejoong had never seen a horse like this before...he looked like someone had just taken a giant sponge and blotched various shades of grey all over his coat, rather than painting him one, smooth color.

"That one is mine, though..." Yoochun smiled briefly and pointed at the stall, before unlatching the large barn door. "His name is Savi...we rescued him off the track last year."

"His color is really interesting..."

Grinning, Yoochun replied, "It's called dapple grey."

He unlocked the other side, and slid the door open, revealing two large pastures. The view looked like something out of a magazine: green grass, a few scattered trees, even a small hill.

Yeah...Jaejoong thought as they left to feed the smaller barn (the "pony" barn Yoochun had called it), and returned to the house for breakfast...he never wanted to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

After the first day, Jaejoong quickly learned that working on a farm with 20 horses was about as — if not more — grueling than being a trainee. He felt like he was 15 again, trying and failing to memorize choreography he never _did_ master. Except instead of dance steps, it was mucking stalls and sweeping aisles; knowing how many buckets of water he could empty into the wheelbarrow without pulling a muscle when he dumped it; and how many bales of hay to throw down from the loft for dinner so he didn't have to make a second trip.

Yoochun had been reluctant to let him help at first, thinking it would slow down their work, but with Junsu working at the local music shop for the day, he relented.

It took three hours to clean, sweep, and water.

After making sandwiches for lunch, Jaejoong collapsed on the front steps of the porch, exhausted. He lay on his back, eyes closed, fighting off sleep.

It was barely one o'clock.

He was covered in sweat, dirt, hay, sawdust, and anything else that could possibly come from a barn. He smelled like manure, his entire body ached, and he was dying for a cigarette.

But he was relaxed. It was the same kind of contentment he felt after a long concert.

A soft snort made him crack open his eyes.

Yoochun stood over him with two bottles of beer in his hand.

"Tired already?" he asked, offering one to Jaejoong as he sat next to him. 

Grinning, he sat up and took the bottle, clanging it against Yoochun's in thanks. 

Nothing, he decided, felt better than this moment — drinking beer, covered in dirt and smell, sitting next to Yoochun in a borrowed t-shirt and jeans.

"It reminds me of my trainee days."

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at him. "They train idols on farms now?"

Jaejoong opened his mouth to tell him he was _not_ an idol, but let it go with a small laugh. "Long days, two to three hour dance practices followed by vocal lessons, language — usually Japanese — classes, acting lessons...we even had to learn how to behave for variety shows."

"I thought you said you weren't an idol."

"I can't dance so the company gave up on putting me in a group," he replied with a grin.

Yoochun threw his head back and laughed, hiding his mouth with his hand. Jaejoong smiled at the habit — it was one he was well known for.

That inexplicable affection washed over him again. It was so overwhelming, Jaejoong found himself itching to just...touch Yoochun...somewhere. Anywhere. Even if it was just to brush off the bit of dust on the knee of his jeans.

When Yoochun's eyes met his, the feeling grew stronger. His chest was doing weird, fluttery things...

He wet his lips and quickly looked away. Yoochun did the same with a shaky laugh and stood up.

"I have lessons starting at 4..." he stretched his arms over his head. "And I have two horses to ride before then."

Struck with the image of Yoochun in tight breeches and tall black boots, Jaejoong grinned and followed him inside.  

He was disappointed when instead, Yoochun grabbed a pair of what he called "half-chaps" — cuts of suede that wrapped around his calf just below his knee and zipped down, covering his jeans.

"I only ride in breeches sometimes," he said, "...drives Yunho crazy," he added, laughing.

When Jaejoong shot him a confused look he explained, "Jeans are technically bad for saddles."

Today, he was riding his horse, Savi, and the newest addition to the barn: Xiah, a pretty, dark bay horse with no markings Yoochun's grandmother apparently found and bought at the track.

"Crazy old woman," Yoochun said with a fond smile as he hooked Xiah up to the crossties.

Jaejoong had never been around horses. Their size was a little intimidating, and Xiah didn't seem very interested in him unless he had a treat in his hand (he fed him 5 before Yoochun finally put a stop to it), but he understood how it could turn into a passion. Simply being around the barn was calming.

As Yoochun brushed and tacked Xiah, he explained everything he did and why without being asked.

He showed Jaejoong a thing called a martingale and explained how it helped keep Xiah's head down. Then he showed him the saddle and explained where it went on the horse's back, and why and how saddle fit was important for a multitude of reasons. It was like teaching was an impulse. Something as automatic and natural as breathing.

 It was cute.

And while he could barely remember the function of martingale, he listened.

It felt too good to be real.

As they walked to the outdoor ring a little ways from the barn, he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, everything was temporary. He would have to return to Seoul eventually...back to screaming fans, long nights in the studio, and nagging managers...

Staying forever had never been an option. Even if a small part of him wanted it to be, a larger part knew giving up the stage was impossible.

He sighed as he stood outside the large ring and watched Yoochun mount, smiling a bit when Xiah began walking off before Yoochun was fully in the saddle.

The sand was churned up from use (Yoochun had grumbled that it needed to be dragged) and several jumps were scattered around the ring at various heights, though none too much higher than Jaejoong's knee. There were some that were simple poles that were put up vertically or in the shape of an X. But he noticed with some interest, a few jumps were painted wooden boxes made to look like brick or stone walls. There was even a jump with a rounded top stretched between the standards...

And everything was colorful.

There were some plain white poles and standards but some blue, some green, some yellow, others were striped, some had flowers underneath poles or on top of the standards.

It seemed amazing that Yoochun had taken so much effort to decorate them despite only running a small schooling barn. It wasn't like it was the Olympics...

Most people in Korea didn't even ride horses for fun.

 He watched as Yoochun trotted through the middle of the ring, making Xiah circle around the jumps and do figure eights around each end of the ring as if dancing to some silent rhythm in his head.

Then a soft breeze picked up, and the leaves of a fern perched atop one of the standards moved just as Yoochun trotted by.

The only way Jaejoong could describe what happened next was that it looked like when a soccer player came to an abrupt stop, quickly feinted to one side or the other to lose their opponent, and then bolted away.

Except soccer players didn't carry people on their backs. And for a heart-stopping moment, he watched as Yoochun lurched forward before quickly pulling himself back up and bringing Xiah down to a walk.

Well...Jaejoong thought...now he knew why there were decorations...he supposed the horses were supposed to get used to them.

Or maybe that was just a reason why there shouldn't be any.

Despite his heart nearly leaping fearfully out of his chest, Yoochun's shoulders shook with laughter as he stroked Xiah's neck and talked softly to him.

Jaejoong pulled out his phone and took several pictures. And knowing he only met Yoochun yesterday...knowing that it would be mortifying if someone ever saw it, he made his favorite — one with Yoochun leaning over, smiling as he patted Xiah's neck — his background.

When he was caught taking another, Yoochun just grinned. He smiled back, chest and stomach suddenly turning into butterflies.

After several long minutes, Xiah finally decided that the plastic fern didn't have teeth or an appetite for horses, so he trotted by it like he'd never been scared in the first place.

Once they were finished, Yoochun lead him back to the barn, untacked, and hosed him off, explaining the importance of properly cooling down a horse after a workout, once again unknowingly slipping into teaching mode.

"Sorry," he said as he released Xiah back into the pasture.

They watched as he galloped back to the herd.

"I have a bad habit of rambling when it comes to horses," he turned to grin at Jaejoong as they returned to the barn and pulled Savi out of his stall.

Chuckling, Jaejoong shrugged and helped him hook Savi to the crossties. "I think it's cute."

Yoochun froze.

He stared at Jaejoong, eyes just visible on the other side of Savi's head. Jaejoong couldn't tell, but he wanted to think that he made Yoochun blush.

Clearing his throat, he grabbed the curry comb and held it out to Jaejoong.

They fell into an awkward silence after that, and Yoochun became oddly self-conscious as they finished tacking and headed outside again.

Savi was...much different than Xiah.

Crazier...really...

More than once he tried to bolt away from some invisible thing on the other end of the ring, or danced away from a jump even after trotting past it several times. He even jumped away from Jaejoong the moment he saw the cell phone pointed at him when he came by.

Still, Yoochun remained calm. Smiling at the things that made Jaejoong's muscles tense and heart race in fear. And he sang...

It was a deep, quiet, breathy kind of voice that sunk into Jaejoong's skin whenever Yoochun rode by.

"It helps keep them calm," he explained a half hour later, walking back towards the barn. "Some horses like the quiet, others like to be talked to...Savi likes when you sing...it has a rhythm, and he focuses on the sound of your voice rather than what's going on around him."

After seeing Savi nearly fling Yoochun off his back several times, Jaejoong suspected it didn't work very well...

 

The days went by and soon everything became routine: he slept on the couch, sometimes he would wake up early enough to help Yunho, Yoochun, or Junsu feed horses, then he would make breakfast, help put horses out, clean stalls, and watch Yoochun ride.

He called his manager every day — once in the morning, and once before Yoochun's lessons — to let him know he was still at the farm, and hadn't knocked up a housewife.

He still didn't have his wallet or his own clothes but, since he only left the farm once all week, he'd mostly forgotten.

"Yoochun-ah..." the endearment slipped easily from his lips as he watched Yoochun step on the mounting block next to Xiah.

One foot in the stirrup, hands on the saddle, Yoochun stilled. It was several seconds before he finally hummed in acknowledgment and swung his leg over.

Jaejoong waited until Yoochun finished adjusting the girth and fighting with Xiah to stand still before speaking again.

"Can I..." he licked his lips, suddenly hesitant. "...maybe ride..."

Yoochun looked at him, expression unreadable.

Jaejoong was about to tell him to forget it when he shrugged.

"Sure..."

Jaejoong stared at him, combating feelings of disappointment that Yoochun's reaction was somewhat...apathetic...and excitement at the idea of riding a horse for the first time with Yoochun there to teach him.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Yoochun smiled softly, eyes warm. "Yunho teaches tonight so I'll let him know who you're riding."

 

Two hours later, Jaejoong stood in the middle of the indoor ring next to a black and white horse named Mochi, in a borrowed helmet and boots.

Ji Hye, one of Yoochun's students, stood on the outside of the ring, phone out, pointed at Jaejoong as he stepped on the mounting block. She was a quirky 16-year-old girl, Jaejoong had quickly learned cared more about horses than celebrities, and often skipped out on hagwon classes to come to the barn instead.

He shot her a pleading look. They already had the 'don't tell anyone a celebrity is here' conversation, and while Ji Hye had made well on her promise, she still did what she wanted.

"Not posting on SNS," she said automatically, eyes trained on her screen. "Totally selling these when you leave though."

Yoochun rolled his eyes and directed Jaejoong's attention back to Mochi.

"Put your left hand here, hold on to the reins, and grab some mane...".

Jaejoong swallowed, trying not to focus on the warmth that seeped through Yoochun's fingers as he grabbed his hand and closed it around a fistful of mane.

He moved to the other side. "Right hand goes here." He adjusted Jaejoong's hand on the back of the saddle.

"Now..." he moved back to the other side. "Put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right leg over the back..."

Jaejoong did as instructed. It was clumsy and not nearly as graceful as Yoochun, despite Mochi standing perfectly still.

Embarrassed, he pouted at Yoochun, who chuckled. "Don't laugh..."

"You'll get the hang of it..."

Once again he was reaching for Jaejoong's hands, gently arranging his fingers around the reins.

"It's going to feel kind of unnatural at first, but you'll get used to it..." he placed the rein between Jaejoong's pinky and ring finger and closed his fist. "Thumbs always on top...wrists straight...elbows bent..."

He arranged Jaejoong as he spoke, doing the same for both sides. Jaejoong tried to listen, but every spot Yoochun touched either burned or felt like tiny electric sparks running across his skin, making it hard to focus.

He nearly jumped out of the saddle when Yoochun's hands grasped his leg. Swallowing, he forced himself to listen as Yoochun told him to keep his heels down and leg back without putting too much pressure in his knees.

"Keep your back straight."

Yoochun placed his hand on his lower back and pressed lightly until he straightened.

At this rate, either Jaejoong's heart would chisel its way out of his chest or his lungs would give out.

"Shoulders back."

He obeyed, thinking with some amusement, that Yoochun would keep on teaching even if he fell off. He'd probably lecture him on the importance of balance or holding the reins correctly or-

He rocked back unexpectedly, nearly coming off. Mochi had started to walk.

"Pay attention," Yoochun peered over his shoulder, amusement dancing in his eyes.

They walked twice around the ring with Yoochun at Mochi's shoulder, giving little instructions or tips every couple steps.

It wasn't so hard. Jaejoong felt like a little kid on a pony ride, but he hadn't fallen off yet. That was something to be proud of at least...

Yoochun stepped away.

"Ok...go out on the rail and walk on your own."

Which sounded easy enough...

If Mochi actually moved. But he stood in the middle of the ring, ignoring Jaejoong's tugs on the reins and weak kicks in the side.

Yoochun stifled a laugh behind his hand, before regaining his composure.

"Squeeze your legs and say 'walk.'" He was still grinning.

Jaejoong pouted at him again but did as he was told. Mochi walked forward slowly. And then stopped again, still in the middle of the ring.

He huffed as Yoochun laughed.

Walking forward, Yoochun clicked at Mochi and motioned like he was shooing him away.

With a lurch, they started walking again. Then steering became a problem.

"Shorten your reins a bit...they're too long," Yoochun instructed calmly, still smiling as he followed Jaejoong around the ring.

He could see Ji Hye taking pictures...and maybe a video. She gave him a thumbs up as he walked by.

 

Fifteen minutes later, he had yet to make it down the long side of the ring in a perfectly straight line and by the time he (ungracefully) dismounted, he was pretty sure Mochi never wanted him on his back again.

"At least you have your looks," Ji Hye said, hovering around them as they untacked.

 She held out her phone, showing Jaejoong a picture — one where he was walking on his own with Yoochun following along a few feet away. They were smiling at each other. It looked so natural...so right in every way that he had to force away impossible thoughts before they could take hold.

"Want me to send it to you?" She asked.

Yoochun replied before Jaejoong could. "He doesn't have service..." adding, "send it to me."

Ji Hye raised an eyebrow. "If he doesn't have service how are you going to get it to him? Or..." She paused, grinning like she had just learned some terrible secret. "Is there another reason you want it?"

There was a short pause, in which Jaejoong stared wide-eyed at Yoochun and Yoochun stared at Ji Hye, whose grin just widened.

"Don't be ridiculous..." he finally said with a laugh that cut a little too painfully through Jaejoong's chest. "I can send it to him when he leaves."

Another pang.

"Damn..." Ji Hye replied in mock disappointment. "It would have been cool to have a celebrity's number."

That, at least, made Jaejoong laugh. "Maybe when I leave."

"Nah..." Ji Hye tapped away at her phone, choosing the best pictures and sending them to Yoochun, whose phone chimed moments later. "I'd rather have Woo Bin's number anyway..."

"If you're going to skip out on your studies to come here, at least be useful and feed for Junsu tonight..." Yoochun pushed her towards the feed room.

She brightened almost immediately.

"Where is Junsu-oppa?"

"Work."

She pouted at him as Jaejoong chuckled. It was like watching a big brother with his little sister.

 

After putting Mochi away and helping Ji Hye throw hay, they headed back to the house.

The exhaustion from the day finally started to settle in as they made their silent way up the path.

When they reached the deck, Yoochun spoke quietly, "It's been a week..."

Jaejoong bit his lip. "Yeah."

A short pause.

"Your company hasn't said anything?"

"Nope."

They walked up the steps, and just before reaching the door, Yoochun muttered, "You can...stay...I mean...so long as you need to..."

Jaejoong's heart leapt, twirled, and danced its way around his chest as Yoochun opened the door.

And then it stopped.

He gasped.

"Changmin..."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Changmin was standing against the wall, arms crossed, with BODYGUARD practically stamped across his forehead. He was young, and the newest member of Jaejoong's security team, but because he towered over everyone in the room and scowled while he was at it, the number of fans trying to literally tear off Jaejoong's clothes had decreased significantly.

A sparkly black duffle lay at his feet. Jaejoong cried out in relief and dove for it. His bag. Full of his things. His clothes, his cigarettes, his wallet, his hair products...

"You're..." Junsu tilted his head with a curious look. He had been the one to let Changmin in after arriving home from work. "Really young...for a bodyguard."

"I was the best in my class," he replied shortly, eyes trained on Jaejoong, who was still digging through his bag.

Yoochun frowned from where he still stood in the doorway. "How did you find him?" 

Jaejoong paused. Hands grasping his favorite line of facial cleanser.

He knew how. He also kind of forgot.

Changmin replied like the answer was obvious. "We put a tracking app on his phone after he took a midnight train to Osaka."

Junsu laughed. Yoochun didn't.

Ok, so, Jaejoong had a habit of running away....but this time was different. This time he wasn't trying to sneak off to see a concert, or find some shrine in Thailand dedicated to him.

He wasn't really sure _what_ he was looking for...

His eyes found Yoochun.

 _Oh_ , he thought. Maybe he was.

"The company decided you should take some time off before we start activity in Japan," Changmin continued, tone somewhere between annoyed and resigned to his fate. "So they've sent me to babysit."

Yoochun stared at Changmin, expression unreadable.

Carefully, Jaejoong looked up as well. He wanted to argue he did _not_ need a babysitter but this wasn't the first time he'd skipped out at the airport...

At least he stayed in the country this time.

"How long?”

“Until your fans riot or the company stocks start dropping because their golden goose is MIA...whichever comes first, apparently.”

Jaejoong held back a smile.

“For now, they’ve put out an official announcement that you’re resting...something about suffering a throat condition...the fans sent so many flowers, the studio looks like a nursery.”

He laughed. A sudden rush of affection towards his fans washing over him.

“You’re staying here?” Junsu asked, not bothering to mask his shock as he looked between Changmin, Jaejoong, and Yoochun in turn. “Not that…” he added hastily, “...I mean I don’t mind but…” he glanced at Yoochun, who shrugged.

“I tried kicking him out of my truck and he’s been here a week.”

Jaejoong grinned, unapologetic.

 

Later that night, after Yunho shuffled inside, and after Changmin had vehemently refused to share a bed with anyone or sleep on the floor, Jaejoong stood outside Yoochun's bedroom.

"Please?" He asked, eyes widening with the sad puppy look he learned worked just as well on Yoochun as it did on everyone else.

"No."  Yoochun tried slamming the door shut, but Jaejoong held it open, hands grasping the edge, foot wedged between the door and its frame.

"But Changmin took the couch."

"So sleep with Junsu."

"He kicks."

"Yunho, then."

"There isn't even enough room for _him_ on his bed."

The corner of Yoochun's lips ticked up into a reluctant smile.

"Harang takes up most of the bed," he replied, relaxing enough to allow Jaejoong to push open the door.

Shrugging, he dropped his bag at end of the bed, where Harang laid splayed across the sheets. "I like dogs."

As if in response, Harang's tail gave a few wags as he watched Jaejoong pull out the small Hello Kitty bag full of face products.

"I'm telling everyone you're lying when you say you don't do anything special to your skin," Yoochun said from the door of the connecting bathroom. "And seriously...get out."

Ignoring the command, Jaejoong grinned at him through the mirror.

"This isn't anything special."

"Yah...don't..." Yoochun cut himself off with a laugh and shook his head, muttering, "why bother?" And left.

Jaejoong followed several minutes later, face feeling clean and hydrated and beautiful again.

Yoochun was curled on the bed with a manga in his lap that had _ONE PIECE_ splashed across the front, and Harang's head resting on his feet like a furry slipper.

"What volume are you on?" He asked casually, holding back the urge to tell Yoochun he had every volume in Japanese and several figurines he picked up from his last trip to Japan.

Yoochun flipped the page, answering with a muttered, "15...you're still not staying here."

He pulled a pack of cleansing masks from his bag, once again ignoring Yoochun's vain attempt to kick him out.

"You know..." he started slowly, eyeing Yoochun. "Working around the barn so much...the dirt and sweat is really bad for your skin..."

Yoochun hummed and turned another page.

Undeterred, he continued. "These masks are-"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Still no."

With a _tsk_ , Jaejoong peeled one of the masks and smoothed it over his face with a happy sigh. He could practically feel the mask already working its magic on every wrinkle and pore.

"You look like a ghost," Yoochun glanced at him over the top of the book, a smile in his voice.

Jaejoong pounced on the bed.

Harang lifted his head with a judgmental stare, then laid it back down with a depreciating sigh.

Kneeling, he held up an unopened mask pack.

"Try it."

"Pass."

Yoochun turned another page.

"It's good for you."

"No."

Undeterred, he shuffled closer. One hand on Yoochun's knee, and the other grasping the top of the manga. He forced Yoochun to look at him.

"Try it."

Yoochun tried pulling the book away but Jaejoong just held on.

"Why are you still here?" Yoochun tried sounding annoyed but the smile betrayed him

Grinning, Jaejoong jerked the book from his hands and tossed it behind him. Harang fixed Jaejoong with a _'you're disturbing my nap'_ stare before getting up and curling on the other side of the bed with his back turned towards them.

He peeled the protective layer off the mask, and ignoring Yoochun's half-assed protests, slapped it on.

"Yah!" Yoochun turned his face away and tried fighting Jaejoong off, slapping his hands away and kicking his feet.

Jaejoong straddled his waist, laughing as he tried smoothing the mask, which was hanging crookedly off the left side of Yoochun's face.

Yoochun twisted away from him, and he fell forward. His hands landed on either side of Yoochun's head.

They both froze. Eyes wide, throat tight, a sudden warmth travelling dangerously low, Jaejoong knew he should move...laugh it off and tease Yoochun about the mask...but he couldn't.

Everything felt right and wrong and awkward and comfortable all at once.

Yoochun's nervous laugh wrapped around him like it was trying to draw him closer. Except the hands on his chest were pushing gently, easing him away.

"Off."

When he didn't move, Yoochun pushed harder and sat up, forcing Jaejoong off so he landed next to Harang, who shifted with an irritable sigh.

A long, awkward silence stretched between them.

Finally, Jaejoong looked at Yoochun, and adjusted the mask, properly smoothing it. "10 minutes..." he said, before laying on his back to stare at the ceiling.

Yoochun responded with a grunt, and grabbed the discarded manga. Thumbing through it to find where he last left off, he muttered something about idols and obsessions with looks and why the hell did he need perfect skin anyway…

Yawning, Jaejoong scooted over so he could read over Yoochun's shoulder, replying with a tired, "I'm not an idol..."

 

The next morning, Changmin stormed in with an irate, "Make me breakfast," and threw a stuff deer that looked suspiciously like the one Yunho usually kept on his pillow, at the bed. It bounced off Jaejoong's head and landed somewhere behind him.

Jaejoong, who had managed to tangle himself around Yoochun in the middle of the night, blinked wearily at the door as it slammed shut.

They definitely started the night on opposite sides of the bed. With a dog wedged firmly between them. Not that Jaejoong was complaining...

"Off," Yoochun grumbled, trying to unlatch Jaejoong's arms from his torso and untangle their legs.

Jaejoong held on tighter and buried his head in the crook of Yoochun's neck. He knew he was pushing it...possibly stepping over a line he shouldn't cross...but he was warm. Yoochun was warm. And Jaejoong was determined to enjoy it as long as he could–

A heavy weight bounded on top of them, and suddenly Jaejoong had a mouth full of fur.

Harang managed to force himself between Jaejoong's arms and Yoochun as he nosed at Yoochun's cheeks and licked his face.

Laughing, Yoochun scratched behind his ears. "Good boy..."

Jaejoong pouted and rolled out of bed. Great. He glanced over his shoulder, where Harang had cuddled up to Yoochun. In Jaejoong's spot.

His competition was a dog.

And he was losing.

He shuffled downstairs, cobbled together something resembling breakfast that Changmin inhaled (he paused only to complain about the halter Yunho had brought in from the barn for repairs and left on the table).

After taking over Yoochun's shower, he stood in front of the mirror, towel slung around his waist, frowning at his reflection in the window he wiped through the steam.

"You have a zit or something?" Yoochun asked, waltzing over and shouldering him aside so he could grab his toothbrush.

"My hair..."

Yoochun raised an eyebrow.

"It feels like straw and my roots are horrible and the ends..." he sighed sadly, plucking at the ends as if to emphasize his point.

With a grin, Yoochun just shook his head, murmuring around his brush, "...idols."

"I'm not an idol..." he replied automatically.

Yoochun ignored him, finished brushing his teeth, and left.

"I'm going to the market today..." he trailed off, letting the unspoken invitation hang in the air.

Jaejoong's heart gave a sudden leap, and he followed Yoochun out of the bathroom.

After a quick breakfast, they left the house.

 

The morning was warmer that day, as spring finally started to give way to summer. With a content sigh, Jaejoong closed his eyes behind his bright pink sunglasses and let his hand fall casually out the window as Yoochun drove.

A soft chuckle several minutes later made him crack open one eye and glance at him. "What?"

Yoochun shook his head. "Nothing."

"What?" he repeated, whining as he straightened in his seat.

"Just thinking I should really open up a B&B..."

Jaejoong snorted and settled back again, arms crossed over his chest. "Nah...I found it...it's mine."

Yoochun's laughter sounded through the car and wrapped around Jaejoong like a melody he could write songs about in a thousand different ways.

"Ok...sure..."

Satisfied, Jaejoong closed his eyes again and listened as Yoochun sung quietly under his breath.

 

The "market" was more like a small city center in a small town: larger stores and outside vendors lined the main street, while smaller ones lined the smaller streets.

He velcroed himself to Yoochun's side as they walked. After a few annoyed shoves and complaints, Yoochun finally relented.

"If a fan sees you don't you think it'll be a bigger scandal if you're latched onto my arm?" He muttered, prying Jaejoong off again so he was only gripping the sleeve of his shirt.

Jaejoong ducked his head as a group of High School girls walked by, ice creams in hand, giggling loudly.

He really should have brought a hat...

With a sigh, Yoochun lead them down the street, stopping to buy apples and carrots from a sweet old lady who asked about Yoochun's "foreign friend."

Jaejoong hid a smile behind his hand as Yoochun laughed and told her he was staying at the farm for a while.

After that, they headed to the strawberry stand ("We really should start cutting him off..." Yoochun muttered about Yunho), then to a small leather shop, where Yoochun picked up a bridle he had repaired.

The next stop was the old man who sold them onions, potatoes, radish, and gave them each a free container of kimchi his wife made. Yoochun pulled an empty container from his own bag and handed it back to the man in exchange.

"The fried anchovies were the best," he said, earning a delighted smile.

"Mr. Choi and his wife never had children..." he explained as they walked away. "I used to stay with them sometimes when my parents or grandmother were away..."

He grinned at Jaejoong and held up the plastic bag with the kimchi. "She's a better cook than you."

Jaejoong pouted. This morning he lost to a dog. Now it was an old woman and her kimchi...

As it turned out, Yoochun was very popular and well-known throughout the town. Jaejoong was used to free gifts because of his celebrity status. But every shop they came to, Yoochun was given an extra slice of meat, a free pastry, or a little discount...one lady even begged him to marry her niece until Jaejoong dragged him away...

And while Jaejoong was also used to being stopped in the street, he was less used to awkwardly standing next to someone _not_ famous, as everyone asked how the farm was, how Yoochun's grandmother was enjoying Jeju, who the "pretty blond" was...

He thought it would bother him more.

It didn’t.

Except the marriage proposals...

After dragging him away from yet another woman asking Yoochun to marry a daughter or niece or someone who wasn't Jaejoong, he stopped in front of a beauty shop. And froze.

His face...big and prominent and definitely almost two-years-old, smiled at him from the window. It was for some makeup brand he’d already forgotten the name of...

He immediately pulled Yoochun into the nearest alley and shoved his wallet at him.

"Just get the most expensive black hair dye..." he said.

Yoochun blinked at him in disbelief. He was already weighed down with four bags on each arm, and maybe Jaejoong felt a little bad but...the hair dye...his roots...

"Are you serious?"

Jaejoong nodded frantically.

"Get it yourself."

"I can't...my face is in the window, they'll recognize me," he whined. "I don't want to be caught. And if I'm caught, you're caught, and my fans will find me in less than an hour and do you really want-"

"Are you really threatening me with your fans?" Yoochun cut him off with an incredulous laugh.

Kind of. Yeah, he thought.

Desperate, he smiled beautifully, charm level set at maximum.

"Fine..." Yoochun sighed and pulled out the largest bill.

He dropped the bags at Jaejoong's feet, grumbling, "I'm keeping the change."

10 minutes later, Yoochun practically chucked the bag at him.

Beaming, Jaejoong bounced after him as they headed back to the truck.

"Want some ice cream?" He asked, somewhat apologetic.

There was a short pause.

"...you're paying."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early this week because I'm heading to the beach this weekend ^^; enjoy!

Yoochun's bathroom smelled like chemical and there were splatters of black dye that may or may not come out of the counter, but his hair was less of a disaster. And that was all that mattered.

Pleased with himself, Jaejoong headed down to the barn, where Yoochun had a night full of lessons.

As he passed the living room, he saw Changmin fast asleep on the couch, with the little Bambi plush that was definitely Yunho's, perched on his chest.

Yunho was curled in the armchair next to him, TV turned low. When he heard Jaejoong's stifled laugh, he turned and grinned over his shoulder, eyes amused but warm as he glanced back at Changmin.

After pointing to Jaejoong’s hair and giving a thumbs up, Yunho turned back to whatever variety show he was watching.

There were three cars and two bicycles in the parking lot – it was Yoochun’s busiest night.

The moment he walked in the barn, he saw Junsu stumbling down the aisle towards him, one child on his back, with another trying to climb up as well.

“Hyung…” he cried. “Help-!”

He felt a momentary rush of happiness.

 _Hyung_.

The word was full of familiarity and comfort. Like returning home after a long journey...

The moment quickly ended when the full weight of a hyper 8-year-old girl ran full-speed into his stomach. He caught her with a soft ' _oof'_.'

Her little arms wrapped around his waist.

“Jaejoong-oppa! You look different!”

He smiled. “I dyed my hair...like it?”

She nodded enthusiastically, bouncing with excitement.

Sun Mi was energetic, outgoing, and apparently one of Jaejoong’s biggest fans. So, naturally, he was also hers.

The girl on Junsu’s back was her best friend, Eun Bi.

Another girl watched them from the entrance of a stall, her pony's reins gripped loosely in her hand. Despite her reluctance to join her two friends, she was smiling.

“Yoo Jin-ah,” he greeted her with a smile as Sun Mi forced him to crouch so she could run behind him and jump on his back.

Yoo Jin smiled shyly and ducked back into the stall.

Chuckling, he started walking down the aisle, Sun Mi bouncing her heels against his sides as if he were an actual pony.

“Did you get your horses ready?”

“Yes! Junsu-oppa helped! We just need to put the bridles on!”

“Are you going to watch us ride again?” Eun Bi asked as she hopped off Junsu.

He smiled. “I heard you were going to canter tonight, and didn’t want to miss it.”

Sun Mi bounced excitedly on his back. “Yes! Yoochun-oppa said if we were really good tonight he would teach us!”

“Sun Mi!” Her mother bustled over with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Jaejoong-ssi...Sun Mi, stop being rude, and get down so you can finish getting ready.”

Grinning, Jaejoong crouched again so Sun Mi could hop off, pouting and whining the entire time.

With a reassuring, “It’s ok,” to her mother, Jaejoong let Sun Mi pull him towards her favorite pony, Comet.

A chestnut pony the color of the shiniest copper penny and a cute white blaze down his face stood patiently in the aisle, waiting, unbothered by the chaos around him. And while Jaejoong was not nearly as smooth as Junsu when putting on a bridle, he still managed, and even earned a thankful smile from Yoochun as he entered the ring.

He fought back a grin when Yoochun's gaze lingered a little longer than necessary.

"Like it?" He ran his hand through his hair, and fixed Yoochun with the same cocky smirk that earned him a permanent place on "Korea's Top 10 Hottest Idols" list for at least the next decade.

Yoochun shrugged and replied, "Black suits you..." before turning his attention to his students.

His heart slumped a bit. It was hardly the response he was looking for...

Sighing, he shuffled over to the spot he had started spending his time during lessons.

At first, he watched from the lounge through the observation window or stood at the gate, but after the first few nights, he migrated into the ring. Since Yoochun didn't seem to mind, Jaejoong stayed there the entire night, and tonight was no different.

He sat on the jump that looked like a stone wall and watched Yoochun instruct the girls to get into "two-point" as they walked around the ring, which Jaejoong learned meant they had to get into jumping position and hold it until Yoochun told them to sit again.

"Sun Mi no cheating," he chastised, "butt out of the saddle."

The girls giggled. Yoochun rolled his eyes, and caught Jaejoong's. They smiled at each other.

"You better give me tickets to your next concert or I'm totally uploading pictures of you two flirting on SNS!" Ji Hye's voice called from the gate.

Jaejoong looked away just in time to see a camera flash.

"Yah!" Yoochun yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be at hagwon tonight?"

Grinning and unapologetic, Ji Hye snapped another photo, and skittered away. Probably to find Junsu.

Yoochun rolled his eyes again. "She's not going to upload anything, don't worry about it."

Suddenly self-conscious, he just nodded and replied with a mumbled, "Right..."

He avoided eye contact the rest of the lesson. Sometimes he could feel Yoochun's eyes on him, but he made sure to focus on one of the girls or a grain of sand or the rafters or really anything that wasn't Yoochun.

Every time he caught himself staring, he carefully averted his gaze again. The longer he watched, the heavier he felt. He couldn't understand Yoochun. His smiles, the ambiguous gaze that held him at a distance but pulled him in deep, the way he spoke both with warmth and a chill that could freeze Jaejoong to his very core....

And then there was the suffocating, unrelenting reality that everything was temporary. That when Jaejoong finally left , Yoochun would just wave at him from the front porch and tell him not to return again...

"Ok, walk!"

The girls slowed to a walk and Sun Mi broke into a bright smile as they came into the middle of the ring.

"Do we get to canter?" She asked excitedly.

Yoochun grinned and nodded. "You and Eun Bi can canter tonight."

Jaejoong noticed a look of relief on Yoo Jin's face. She had only been riding a few months and was visibly tense at the end of their last lesson when Yoochun first announced they would canter.

"Yoo Jin, when they're done with their turns, I want you to trot around the ring, ok?" Yoochun said.

Yoo Jin nodded, earning a soft smile. Jaejoong felt a sharp pang at the thought of not seeing it again. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a picture before quickly lowering it as Yoochun turned to address the other two girls.

"We're going to go one at a time...I want you to pick up the trot, get in two-point, and then ask for the canter around the corner...and use your voice."

The girls and Jaejoong stared at him. He seemed to understand and laughed. "Yes it's that simple. Just don't post when you ask or your ponies will just trot faster...that's why i want you to get out of the saddle when you're starting out...it's easier for you and the horse...understand?"

Sun Mi nodded and was already trotting off to the rail.

Comet picked up the canter around the second turn. It wasn't graceful, and more than once he broke into a trot as they did a single lap, but when Sun Mi made her reluctant return to the middle of the ring, she was smiling so widely Jaejoong thought her face might split in two.

"Did you see that? Oppa let me go again! Please please please-!"

Yoochun laughed and held out a hand to quiet her. "You did really well...try to shorten your reins a little next time though...and let Eun Bi and Yoo Jin go then you can try again."

It took Eun Bi a little longer to pick up the canter, and when she finished her lap and returned to the center of the ring, she looked far less excited about her accomplishment.

"It gets easier," Yoochun consoled. "You did great! Don't look so nervous...just put your leg back a little and you're fine, ok?"

Jaejoong snuck another picture.

And three more before the lesson was over.

Even if Yoochun was simply waiting for him to pick up and leave, Jaejoong wanted to keep some part of him. Even if it was just a picture...

There were two more lessons, and finally, by 9, the last car pulled out of the parking lot and Ji Hye biked home (but not before reminding Jaejoong about the gold mine of blackmail on her phone).

With a sigh, Yoochun pulled out two beers from the mini fridge he kept in his office. It was mostly full of water or horse medicine, but the door held beer and even a bottle of soju.

He handed over a bottle to Jaejoong and sunk into the couch. Eyes closed, he rested his head against the back of the couch.

Jaejoong took another picture before sitting next to him.

"I always feel like I should have the hospital on speed dial when I teach the canter for the first time," he finally said, laughing a little at himself. "Just in case."

Grinning, Jaejoong clanged their bottles together and sipped his beer.

"It went well."

Yoochun nodded. "No one fell off."

He had been so composed and all smiles during the lesson, it was hard to believe he was so nervous.

Without thinking (because it was second nature at this point), Jaejoong snapped another picture.

Happy Yoochun. Smiling Yoochun. Tired, worried, dirty, and even angry Yoochun...Jaejoong wanted to save everything he could...

Yoochun cracked open a single eye and looked at him with a half-hearted glare.

"I'm going to ban phones from the barn."

Unrepentant, Jaejoong took another picture.

"Probably a good idea," he replied, sliding closer and taking another so Yoochun's face took up most of the screen. "By now Ji Hye probably has enough to ruin my career."

Grinning, Yoochun batted his hand away. "Stop."

Jaejoong set his beer on the desk and shifted so he was kneeling on the couch. His hands rested on Yoochun's shoulder, phone in his face.

"You know from this angle your skin looks even worse," he teased, taking a blurry picture that was mostly cheek and lip. "I should let you borrow toner at least..."

Again, Yoochun swatted him away like a fly.

"I like my damaged skin."

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and snapped another picture, this time capturing a blurry close-up of Yoochun's nose. "No one _likes_ damaged skin."

"If you go near me with toner you're going to be drinking it."

Jaejoong switched to video mode and straightened so he was kneeling back on his heels. "Want to repeat that for the camera, Yoochun-ssi?"

Yoochun raised an eyebrow.

"Are you seriously videoing me?"

"If I die from being poisoned with my own skin products, my fans need to know who to send hate mail to."

Yoochun snorted and reached for the camera. "Do your fans even know what you look like without make up?"

Jaejoong held the camera out of reach with a laugh. "Of course they do...I take natural selcas all the time."

He left out the part about BB Cream and basic camera enhancements but who wanted to see dark circles under his eyes and the occasional breakout anyway?

"Liar."

Yoochun made a reach for the camera again, spilling beer in the process, but succeeding. He jerked the camera from Jaejoong's grasp with a triumphant "HA!"

"Ah–! No! Give it back!" He lunged for the phone.

"Whoa," Yoochun held the camera with one hand as he placed his beer on the floor and slid back, drawing up his knees to block Jaejoong from getting to the phone.

"Did you know you look older through the camera lens?"

"YAH!" He lunged for Yoochun again.

Yoochun laughed as Jaejoong grabbed his wrist. He knees were drawn to his chest as the last possible barrier between them. Jaejoong trapped Yoochun's calves between his legs. Pinned against the arm of the couch, Yoochun was trapped.

"How does it feel to be old Jaejoong-ssi?" He continued to tease, and angled the phone closer. "I think I count 5 wrinkles from this angle...the camera really isn't very flattering so close in this lighting is it-"

Jaejoong pulled him forward.

When their lips met, the phone dropped somewhere next to him.

Yoochun froze. Not moving closer. Not moving away.

Reluctantly, he pulled back. Because if he didn't, he would want more. And his heart was already trying to pound itself out of his chest.

"Sorry..." he swallowed and tried to smile.

Yoochun's eyes were wide and held a distant look. Like he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even see Jaejoong in front of him.

"I tend to...I mean ask Changmin...do you know how many times I've kissed him while I've been drunk? Not that I'm-" He cut himself off and tried to laugh.

He was panicking and probably just destroyed everything. He might as well have packed his bags and headed back to Seoul.

"I mean...sorry...I was trying to...the phone...it's just a...bad habit...close...friends...thing...."

Just as he backed away, Yoochun reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt. He pulled Jaejoong forward so their lips pressed together again.

"...weird habit," he breathed when they parted.

Jaejoong licked his lips and grinned. "Yeah it is."

"That was payback."

"Weird payback."

Yoochun grinned.

"Yeah...it is."

  



	7. Chapter 7

"...and why are you telling me this?"

Changmin sat across from Jaejoong at the only café in the entire town. He raised an eyebrow.

They were seated in a corner with a couch and a small cluster of mismatched armchairs, waiting for Yunho and Yoochun to return with their coffee.

For a small town, the café was almost as busy as any city early in the morning.

"Changmin-ah," Jaejoong whined, practically laying himself on top of the small coffee table between them.

Changmin's eyebrow raised further up his forehead.

"Why did I kiss him?" He mumbled, tracing a scratch on the table. "Why did he kiss me?"

He gripped his hair and let out a distressed moan.

It had been two days and apparently Yoochun was content pretending nothing happened. Jaejoong had made a point in catching his eye, smiling more, standing closer than necessary...

But for two nights straight Harang magically kept himself wedged between them, and in the morning, Jaejoong woke up to find Yoochun already in the barn.

It was driving him insane.

How was Yoochun so calm when Jaejoong felt like his mind was pulling him in every possible direction? Giving him possibilities and impossibilities. Telling him that everything was temporary and then convincing him it didn't have to be. His mind told him there was a reason Yoochun kissed him, and his insecurities told him Yoochun would go back to his normal life when he left.

"Are you in middle school?" Changmin deadpanned. He scrunched his nose. "Did we become friends?"

Jaejoong lifted his head enough to pout at him. "Aren't we?"

"No."

Jaejoong let out a dramatic sob. "Changmin-aaaah."

Before Changmin could reply, Yunho and Yoochun returned with drinks and pastries.

"What's wrong with you?" Yoochun raised an eyebrow at him.

Still splayed across the table, Jaejoong narrowed his eyes at him.

"...nothing."

Changmin snorted, but said nothing. Instead, he sipped his coffee and stole a sizeable chunk of Yunho’s coffee cake.

“So we were thinking of going on a trail ride when we get back…” Yoochun spoke slowly, eyeing Jaejoong with a wary expression. Like he knew something was wrong, but was too afraid to ask.

Jaejoong sat up slowly, his eyes locked on Yoochun's. 

He'd gotten to ride four times so far, and Yoochun had said he was improving already. He enjoyed his mini lessons. Walking around in two-point, over poles, even dropping the reins and walking with his arms outstretched like he was flying was fun.

Being out of the ring, surrounded by nature, sent a wave of excitement through him that, for the moment, washed away his insecurities.

"Can I ride Mochi?"

Eyes warm, Yoochun smiled. "Sure."

A twinge of longing gripped his chest at the look.

“What…” Changmin raised an eyebrow. “Like in the woods?”

“That _is_ the general idea,” Yoochun replied, gaze breaking from Jaejoong's to grin at Changmin.

“Pass.”

Jaejoong watched Yunho's shoulders slump.

Changmin noticed it too and muttered, "I don't like horses..."

"Have you ever ridden one?"  Yoochun asked.

Jaejoong looked at Changmin, suddenly interested. Most Koreans had never ridden a horse, but from Changmin's expression...

"Once."

Slow, knowing grins spread across Yoochun and Yunho's lips.

"You fell off didn't you?" Yunho asked, amusement in his voice.

Changmin's cheeks tinged pink. He was scowling.

Yoochun laughed. "There are two kinds of people who don't like horses." He held up one finger. "The kind who have never ridden them..." he held up a second finger. "And the kind who had a bad experience."

Obviously grumpy, he muttered, "I broke my wrist..."

With a soft, understanding smile, Yunho nudged him a bit. "Come with us...I'll tell you about time fell off and couldn't remember where anything was until the next morning."

"Or the time you literally slid down Ga Eul's neck and nearly got trampled because you spooked her," Yoochun offered, laughing a bit.

Yunho grinned, rising to the challenge. "What about the time Luigi flung you over the rail because he saw a squirrel?"

Yoochun laughed.

"Savi did that to me a few weeks ago...same corner too...I missed the fence this time at least."

Falling off had been the one thing that made Jaejoong nervous about riding. And as Yunho and Yoochun traded stories – either of their own falls or others – he found it amazing they still rode, let alone told the stories as if they were some nostalgic, amusing tale from their school days.

But it seemed to work. Changmin broke into a reluctant smile, and they even managed to drag out his own story.

Apparently his pony had taken off, and being only 6 or 7, he bounced right off.

And even though he looked less than happy when Yunho and Yoochun laughed, two hours later, they were tacking up.

Junsu was grumbling behind Jaejoong as he readied his own horse. He had been cleaning stalls when they arrived, and still hadn't forgiven Yoochun for making him work on a rare day off.  Because despite being Yoochun’s day to do stalls, they had fed horses and run off for coffee and pastries, leaving Junsu alone to do chores.

"We'll finish for you," Jaejoong had promised. He stared Yoochun down until he reluctantly agreed.

Further down the aisle, Yunho was showing Changmin how to put on the bridle. Jaejoong grinned. Changmin was watching Yunho without paying much attention to what he was actually doing.

"Want to take bets?" Yoochun asked as they walked out to the ring so they could mount.

They were walking behind Yunho and Changmin, who seemed to have fallen into an odd, but comfortable banter. Changmin would complain – the breeches Yunho forced him into were too tight, he looked ridiculous in the helmet, why couldn’t he just wear jeans like Jaejoong – and Yunho would simply reply with a laugh and a fond smile.

He felt a pang of jealousy. How was his perpetually grouchy ladder of a bodyguard having better luck than him…

Feigning ignorance, he replied, “What?”

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at him. “Changmin and Yunho...even a toddler can see it…”

Jaejoong forced a laugh as he pulled down the stirrups. It was hard not to feel bitter when Yoochun seemed determined to ignore Jaejoong in favor of two people who were already so far gone that the only ones who didn’t see it were themselves.

“One week,” Junsu said, overhearing. He glanced over at Yunho, who was trying to help Changmin mount with an unnecessary amount of touching.

“Less with alcohol,” he added, mounting his horse and walking off.

Yoochun caught Jaejoong’s eye for a split second, grinned, and hopped on Xiah. Jaejoong followed on Mochi.

The trail started at the edge of the woods not far from the outdoor ring, and took them into a large field of a neighbor who, according to Yoochun, didn’t mind the occasional visit.

“When we were teenagers, Yunho and I used to come out here to gallop when there wasn’t a crop,” Yoochun said with a fond smile. “We haven’t done that in a while….”

Yunho, Changmin, and Junsu walked ahead of them, once again immersed in a debate over soccer or video games, while Yoochun continued with his stories.

Once across the field, they entered the woods again, and came to a small creek. Mochi walked through like he had done it a thousand times. Xiah, however, took a little coaxing. He danced back and forth, backed up, and even spun around as if to run out of the woods.

After several minutes, he finally crept towards it. And leapt. Jaejoong’s heart seemed to leap with him. His back rounded as he flung himself forward.

His back end landed in the water, and his front on the bank. Even as he scrambled to get out, Yoochun was laughing and petting his neck.

“At least we know he can jump,” was all he said, before they continued. Yunho, Junsu, and Yoochun laughed and joked about the 4 foot leap over a tiny creek, as Changmin and Jaejoong shared a look.

He was beginning to understand why most Korean’s didn’t ride...there was a certain insanity that came with laughing over bad falls, injuries, and terrifying leaps over bodies of water…

The rest of the ride was uneventful after that. They stayed in the woods, and their horses seemed unfazed by rustling leaves or the occasional squirrel winding its way up a tree. Even Xiah, who Yoochun said had only been on trail once, was calm after conquering the water.

When they arrived back at the barn, they untacked and turned their horses back out to the pasture so they could finish chores.

“We’re...going into town…” Yunho said carefully, slowly inching his way out of the barn before Yoochun could stop him.

Junsu narrowed his eyes, the pitchfork in his hands looking oddly menacing. “Why?”

Undeterred, Changmin grabbed Yunho by the shoulders and turned him around.

“We’re having barbeque tonight,” he replied, marching Yunho down the aisle and out of the barn before anyone could utter another protest.

They stared after them.

“Yep…” Junsu sighed, and entered the half-finished stall. “Less than a week.”

Jaejoong and Yoochun grinned at each other, and began helping Junsu finish chores.

By the time they brought the horses in and fed, Yunho returned in time for his first lesson of the night. Which meant, naturally, Jaejoong was in charge of dinner.

Not that Yunho would have been trusted around food or a fire. After Jaejoong let him cook breakfast the previous morning, he vowed never to make the same mistake again. Not even Changmin had been able to take more than a few bites.

After only a few weeks, everyone had learned that in the kitchen, Jaejoong was essentially king – either sit down, stay out of the way and accept the occasional taste test, or get out.

So after kicking Junsu and Changmin out for sneaking bites of vegetable and cookie batter, it was just Yoochun and Jaejoong.

Jaejoong watched carefully as Yoochun sliced vegetables, making sure the pieces were large enough to grill but small enough to cook quickly. When he determined Yoochun wasn't in danger of cutting himself or ruining dinner, he finished dropping cookie dough onto the sheet and put the pan in the oven.

With Changmin and Junsu in the living room, arguing loudly over a video game, they were truly alone for the first time that day.

He grabbed a knife and began cutting the meat into chunks.

Questions tumbled over each other in his mind. He wanted to ask Yoochun why he had kissed him...why he was acting like nothing happened...if the kiss had really been a joke...

His heart gave a painful jolt.

So did his hand.

He didn't notice the pain until he saw the blood.

He cursed and immediately headed for the sink.

Yoochun rushed to his side as he ran his hand under cold water.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He fussed, grabbing Jaejoong's hand and holding it up. "Do you need stitches? It doesn't look too bad maybe we can just–"

Jaejoong gently pulled his hand away and ran it under the water again. "I'm fine," he laughed a bit, heart swelling with affection.

For someone who laughed about breaking ribs and wrists after falling off a thousand pound animal, he sure got worked up over a small cut.

"I'll go get our first aid kit..."

Several minutes later, after ordering Junsu and Changmin back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner, Yoochun sat across from Jaejoong at the kitchen table. He dabbed Jaejoong’s cut with a gauze damp with some stinging substance.

Jaejoong cringed and tried pulling away, but Yoochun held tightly onto his hand.

"I'm fine..." he insisted again, hand burning from something else entirely.

"It'll get infected."

The oven beeped for the cookies. Jaejoong stood, but Yoochun pulled him back down and ordered Junsu to get them.

"There," he wrapped Jaejoong's finger in a band-aid and smiled up at him, oblivious to the ache in Jaejoong's chest or the twitch in his hand that wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch.

"All done."

Jaejoong forced a smile. "Thanks."

It was another three hours before Yunho returned from the barn. Tired but smiling and thrilled that they were all waiting for him on the back porch, meat and vegetables grilled, ready to be eaten, with cookies and several bottles of soju on the table.

Yoochun had refused to even let Jaejoong grill, which meant a few more burnt pieces but when the first shot of soju slid down his throat, he didn't really care.

The sun had set, and the bugs were just beginning to come out to flutter around the deck lights.

He couldn't even remember the last time he enjoyed himself with nothing but a group of friends and few bottles of soju. No manager. No backstage camera. No stalkers...

He took another shot and the piece of grilled chicken Yoochun held to his lips.

"I can use chopsticks you know..." he laughed, licking the juice off his lips. "It's my other hand that got cut."

Yoochun just shrugged and poured them another shot.

The night had started off with more stories about the barn: the time Yoochun accidentally left a gate open and all the horses in the front pasture escaped; the time Junsu tried bringing a girl to the barn for a date and she immediately broke up with him after his horse stepped on her foot...

Jaejoong shared his own stories: trainee life, sneaking snacks, alcohol, girls, and guys behind his manager's back...

Yoochun stopped laughing after that.

After downing the last drops of soju from the 2nd bottle he and Jaejoong had been sharing, Yoochun stood.

The others were in a heated debate over some baseball player that was recently traded, and didn't notice him disappear into the house.

Without thinking, Jaejoong followed.

The soju made the world a little less stable – like looking into a warped glass. But Yoochun...Yoochun was a sharp image. The only thing clearly visible through the haze.

He was leaning against the counter, cheeks pink, a glass of water held loosely in his hand, and staring at an invisible spot on the floor.

Jaejoong wished he hadn't left his phone outside.

"Too much?" he asked, strolling over as casually as he could, a slight sway in his step.

Yoochun looked up when he stopped in front of him.

He nodded. "Yeah..."

Grinning, Jaejoong took the water from his hands, and sipped at it before tilting it against Yoochun's lips.

He looked up – his confusion met Jaejoong's amusement.

With a sigh, he took a few swallows before taking the glass from Jaejoong's hands and setting it on the counter.

He took a shaky breath. "I'm going to bed..." he tried sidestepping around him, but Jaejoong blocked him with his arm.

Maybe it was the soju...

Maybe it was because they were alone and the kitchen was dimly lit and the situation was so romantically cliché, Jaejoong couldn't help himself.

He stepped closer. Not quite brave enough to touch him.

"Yoochun-ah..." the endearment felt warm and familiar on his lips.

Yoochun hesitated. Then looked up.

The guarded, distant, smile felt like a knife twisting inside Jaejoong’s heart.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Probably not enough..."

A cold chill seemed to take over him. The look in Yoochun's eyes was so different form earlier...they held none of the warmth Jaejoong had become so accustomed to. Suddenly they were just distant. Yoochun had put all of his walls up again and then built a moat around them.

"Are you going to kiss me again?" Yoochun tried to joke, his voice light and hiding a tremor with a laugh.

Shaken, he replied with false confidence, "Are you going to let me?"

They stared at each other.

Then Yoochun dug the knife deeper.

"No."

He ducked under Jaejoong's arm and tried to escape out of the kitchen, but Jaejoong caught his wrist.

"Why not?" He asked, voice broken. His heart felt like it was cracking and shards of it were dropping into his stomach.

Maybe he was being childish, but Yoochun's words stung. The alcohol wasn't helping.

"Because you're drunk," Yoochun replied. "We're _both_ drunk."

His grip tightened around Yoochun's wrist.

"That's not why I want to kiss you."

Yoochun's chest hitched. Slowly he turned to face Jaejoong. The same distant smile still on his lips.

"I know..." he said. "And if I let you...what happens after you return to Seoul?"

Jaejoong stared at him, unable to answer, even though the same question turned over and over in his mind almost every night.

At some point he convinced himself that it wouldn't matter. He would make time to come to the farm...to visit Yoochun, Yunho, Junsu, and the horses. He would come watch Eun Bi and Sun Mi learn to jump courses and see Ji Hye fulfill her dream of becoming an equine vet...

But Yoochun's words sunk into him like the heaviest of weights.

"See? The only thing you have here is a distraction, Jae..."

He pulled away.

"That's not something I want to be."

When he left, Jaejoong stood in the middle of the kitchen, letting his words sink in. Letting them weave their way through every corner of his mind and prick every inch of skin.

It would have hurt less if Yoochun had just told him to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

An awkward air had fallen around the barn...or maybe it was just Jaejoong.

Changmin and Yunho had practically glued themselves together, and when Jaejoong pointed out (half in jest) that Changmin was supposed to be _his_ bodyguard, he was met with an indifferent shrug and, "Yoochun can't get pregnant."

After throwing the sponge he'd been using to clean one of the school saddles, at Changmin's head, he went back to sulking.

Junsu, at least, seemed to know something was wrong...

"Just give him time..." he leaned against the wall, idly cleaning the bit from the dismantled bridle Jaejoong was _also_ cleaning but would never be able to put back together.

He wasn't even sure if he was cleaning the saddle correctly. But Yunho had shown him the oil and leather conditioner, took apart the bridle, and gave a brief explanation, so Jaejoong was confident that he wouldn't destroy anything at least.

When he didn't reply, Junsu continued, "I mean...you've probably noticed by now, but Yoochun doesn't get out much...the farm is his entire life..."

Jaejoong sighed, and tossed the sponge in the now murky water.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Junsu raised an eyebrow. "If you two were any more far gone you'd literally have hearts in your eyes."

Ok. So...he hadn't exactly been the most subtle when it came to Yoochun, but...

He knew he fell hard and fast. It was nothing new. He knew it. His friends knew it. Every past girlfriend and boyfriend knew it. Even his fans knew it.

But what he learned about Yoochun was, he didn't burst into flame the way Jaejoong did. He was a slow burn. The kind that began as hot coal and needed careful tending before it finally caught fire.

The problem was, Jaejoong wasn't sure if he was starting with hot coal or cold, and if he even had the matches to light it...

Yoochun placed a careful distance between himself and everyone else. It was in the way he smiled. The way he talked and held himself...

The only time his barriers seemed to disappear was when he was around the horses, Junsu, or Yunho. And while Jaejoong thought he could make the barriers waver for him...

"Finished yet?" Yoochun stuck his head in the tack room, helmet still on from his ride. Savi was tied in the aisle behind him.

Jaejoong swallowed back the lump in his throat and forced a smile. "I need to put the bridle together."

As if on cue, Junsu dropped the bit and darted past Yoochun. "I forgot to put sawdust in the pony barn stalls." And he disappeared down the aisle.

Yoochun frowned after him, muttering under his breath, "You did them this morning..."

Sighing, he glanced at Jaejoong, eyes guarded. The look sent a pang through his chest (it was doing a lot of that lately).

As if exiling himself to the couch for the past week hadn't been hard enough...Yoochun's added distance was only making things harder.

"I'll do it...just leave the pieces on my desk..."

Disappointment dropped heavily to the bottom of his stomach.

He wanted to tell Yoochun to show him...to just _talk_ to him. Instead, he replied with a mumbled "...sure..."

After putting the saddle away, dumping the dirty water, and putting away the tack cleaner, he left the bridle pieces on Yoochun's desk.

Just as he was leaving the office, Yoochun walked in. It was like a scene in a drama: they caught each other's eye, a wave of awkwardness swept through the air, and someone – maybe Yoochun, maybe him – cleared their throat and they stepped away from each other.

Sighing, Yoochun moved around him and into the office.

"Come on..." he motioned towards the desk. "I'll show you how to do it..."

On any other day, his heart would have leapt and his stomach would have been filled with something light and fluttery. Today, he just felt a heavy weight settling on him again. But because he was either stupid or simply masochistic, he sat next to Yoochun and let him explain all the pieces.

It was like putting together a puzzle. Only all the parts looked the same – long and short pieces of leather that had to be hooked to each other in a certain way.

The longer Yoochun explained, the more comfortable he seemed to become. Like teaching was his comfort zone. So Jaejoong listened, and stayed a respectable distance as Yoochun showed him how to slide the browband together with the headpiece, connect them to the noseband and cheek piece, then hook up the bit.

"The buckle part should be facing the horse," Yoochun explained when they finally had everything together except the reins.

After struggling with the stiff leather and strange hook that was not like any buckle _he_ had ever seen, he pouted at Yoochun until he chuckled and took the reins. It was with jealous admiration that Jaejoong watched Yoochun's fingers work the buckle with practiced ease. Once the reins were hooked on the bit, Yoochun held up the bridle with a grin.

"See?" He handed the bridle over for Jaejoong to take. "Not so hard."

"Says someone who has been doing this his entire life."

Still grinning, he replied, "After a few tries, you'll get it."

A short silence passed between them after that. Jaejoong bit his lip, and looked at Yoochun, daring to let the selfish part of him take over again. Because the logical part repeated Yoochun's words from the previous night.

"I have to be able to visit...to practice..."

They held each other's gaze. Jaejoong trying to read Yoochun's expression; Yoochun keeping his face carefully blank.

Finally, he said, "You're always welcome here, Jae..."

He would have given up almost anything to have heard those words a week ago. Maybe they wouldn't have made him sigh like they did now.

He wanted Yoochun to tell him they'd gone as far as they could and it was time for him to go home, or tell him he would always have the farm to come home to after schedules and concerts and studio recordings...

_Home._

Not "welcome" as if he was just a temporary guest. One that came and went on a whim with no expectation of return.

He knew he was being unfair. He'd literally forced his way into Yoochun's home and now he wanted to make it his for reasons even he couldn't explain.

He wanted to tell Yoochun that the farm felt more like home than his own apartment. That a mere hour and a half drive was nothing. That even busy with tours, studio recordings, variety shows, and fan meetings all over Asia, he still wanted Yoochun to be at the center of it all. The person he thought about when he was asked about his "ideal girl."

Instead, he smiled and quipped, "Are you really opening a B&B, then?"

Something flickered behind Yoochun's eyes, but was gone before Jaejoong could figure out what it was. With a small smile, he replied, "I thought the farm was yours."

He grinned, trying to force his mood to lift. "It is."

Yoochun's smile widened, and he nodded. This time Jaejoong thought he saw something like happiness in his expression. But once again, whatever it was, faded too quickly.

When he left the office, his mind was still throwing every possibility and impossibility from every angle it could. He didn't feel worse. He didn't feel better either. Just...confused.

He saw Junsu hovering around the stall closest to the office, pretending to sweep, and smiled.

"What do want for dinner?" he asked, hoping Junsu wouldn't ask about Yoochun. Hoping he would.

Junsu frowned at him.

"Yunho is having better luck with Changmin and he scowls at ponies... _ponies,_ hyung," he said with the same tone one would about someone disliking a box of kittens.

"To be fair, Yunho is much nicer than most ponies," he tried with another smile.

Junsu didn't laugh.

"Tteokbokki," he finally said, leaning the broom against the wall and stalking across the aisle towards the office. "It's Yoochun's favorite."

Before Jaejoong could remind him tteokbokki was hardly a real "dinner," he entered the office and slammed the door shut.

Part of him wanted to stay. The other part was already moving his legs towards the exit.

 

Later that night, after a dinner of tteokbokki, every side dish that Jaejoong could make out of the leftovers in Yoochun's fridge, and a few bottles of beer, Yunho, Changmin, and Junsu disappeared into the living room while Jaejoong and Yoochun finished cleaning.

The silence wasn't as awkward as Jaejoong expected it to be. Though he noticed Yoochun seemed hyper-aware of where he was in relation to Jaejoong. Whenever he glanced over, he thought he saw Yoochun looking away just in time.

He wanted to ask what Junsu had said. But he already knew Yoochun would put up another wall, smile, and tell him it was nothing. Barn stuff. Horse stuff. Anything that wasn't Jaejoong stuff.

Once finished, they joined the others, laden down with snacks and more beer.

Jaejoong curled around a pillow at the end of the couch, beer in one hand, phone in the other. He couldn't keep away the feeling that time was running short...

He snapped a picture of Changmin and Junsu – one with a concentrated scowl, the other with a delighted smile and bright, competitive eyes.

"Why is Changmin Princess Peach?" he asked.

"Because Yunho chose her and doesn't know how to drive," Changmin replied through gritted teeth.

"I fell off too many cliffs," Yunho translated. "So he took the controller."

"YES!" Junsu laughed and threw his hands up as Yoshi sped across the finish line.

Princess Peach followed in 5th.

"Rematch," Changmin growled, jamming the buttons and choosing a different character. "Seriously, Yunho, Princess Peach?"

Yunho chuckled from where he sat in the armchair above Changmin, and reached down to ruffle his hair.

Jaejoong took another picture.

"She's cute."

Changmin ducked his head and swatted Yunho's hand away, cheeks unusually pink.

"She's useless."

Changmin chose Bowser.

Junsu won again.

This time Jaejoong took a video – capturing Junsu's unique laugh and Changmin's demand for another rematch.

After his fourth consecutive loss, Changmin chucked the controller away as if it was somehow cursed.

Despite his complaints and accusations of foul play and rigged game systems, by the end of the night it was Jaejoong and Yoochun against Yunho and Changmin in battle mode with Junsu, Harang, and Taepoong watching the chaos from a safe distance.

When Yunho proved to be more of a liability than a help, Changmin shut the console off.

"YAH!" Yoochun yelled. They had been one balloon away from their 3rd win.

"Bed..." muttered Changmin.

He stood, gathered up the empty beer bottles and empty snack plates, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Yunho grinned sheepishly and followed after him as Junsu sighed. Jaejoong and Yoochun caught each other's eye and collapsed into laughter.

"Junsu-yah, you might want to sleep somewhere else tonight," Yoochun teased.

Jaejoong laughed as Junsu chucked a pillow at him.

While Jaejoong had exiled himself to the couch, Changmin had apparently been spending his nights in Yunho's bed since day two. 

His excuse: the couch was too small and Junsu kicked. 

Jaejoong didn't even try to imagine how they both managed to fit on Yunho's bed.

When Junsu dragged himself upstairs, Taepoong trailing sadly behind him (apparently Jaejoong wasn't the only one kicked out of a bed), the awkwardness that had permeated the air around Jaejoong and Yoochun all week, returned.

Without speaking, Jaejoong grabbed the pillow and blanket he'd been using, and spread them on the couch.

Yoochun didn't move. He was watching Jaejoong with an unreadable expression.

"You don't have to sleep on the couch..." he mumbled. Jaejoong barely caught it, and looked at Yoochun with a mixture of confusion and disbelief.

Shrugging, Yoochun turned to leave. "You don't have to..."

But Jaejoong had already lunged for his arm and practically dragged him upstairs, Harang in tow.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable your couch is." 

And like that. With a single sentence and a laugh from Yoochun, Jaejoong felt normalcy click back into place.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Jaejoong woke up wrapped around Yoochun like almost every morning since he invited himself into his room.

Yoochun lay curled on his side, one arm tucked neatly under his chin, the other grasping the front of Jaejoong's shirt. One of Jaejoong’s arms was trapped under Yoochun's head, and the other flung over his waist. Their legs were tangled together, and if this wasn't what home was supposed to feel like, Jaejoong would probably never find it anywhere else.

He wanted to reach for his phone. But that would mean detaching himself from Yoochun. So he simply memorized the image in front of him: Yoochun with his walls down, features soft, expression unguarded...

"Smell..." Yoochun murmured tiredly, fingers tightening their grip in his shirt. 

Jaejoong chuckled, thinking he was sleep talking. "What?"

Yoochun wrinkled his nose. "Breath..." His eyes cracked open and he looked at Jaejoong. The corners of his lips ticked up. "Your breath is terrible."

"Yah!"

Laughing, Yoochun tried pushing him away, but Jaejoong tightened his hold on his waist.

He blew a single, short breath in Yoochun's face.

"Do you know how many fans would want to be where you are right now?"

Yoochun twisted away from him, face screwed into an exaggerated look of disgust.

"Have they smelled your breath in the morning?"

Jaejoong leaned over, planting on hand on the other side of Yoochun's head, and blew in his face again, laughing when he coughed and turned away.

"Yours is worse than mine," he murmured in Yoochun's ear.

Yoochun froze. He was on his back with Jaejoong hovering over him. They were so close, and Jaejoong felt that selfishness again. That want.

Slowly, reluctantly, he rolled off, and out of bed.

"Breakfast..." 

Harang, who had regulated himself to the floor for the night, immediately jumped into his spot.

Jaejoong chuckled, shook his head, and grabbed his phone. 

Before he could stop himself, he muttered, "I can't believe I'm jealous of a dog."

Yoochun stared at him, expression blank.

Smiling, he took a few more pictures, before leaving.

He meant to head straight to the kitchen, but paused as he walked by Yunho and Junsu's room.

It was Junsu's morning to feed, and from the orange glow shining through the hall window, he was probably already in the barn.

Which meant Yunho and Changmin were still asleep.

Unable to help himself, he readied his phone camera and gently pushed the door open.

The sight, while not surprising, still made him smile. They were sleeping pressed chest to back, Changmin behind Yunho, his arms and legs wrapped around him like an over-sized koala.

He took three pictures before noticing the little Bambi plushie perched at the corner of the bed by the headboard.

Grinning, he took another picture and left.

Junsu would probably be the next one to find his way to the couch...

Soon, the smell of coffee, eggs, toast, and ham filled the kitchen. He just finished peeling oranges when Yoochun shuffled in.

He let Harang out and then headed for the coffee machine.

His sweatpants and shirt were still rumpled, and his hair was pulled into a messy ponytail with several strands already coming loose.

"Are you putting out a photobook?" he grumbled when Jaejoong pulled out his phone.

He grinned. "Maybe."

As if drawn by the smell of coffee and food, Changmin was the next to shuffle in, followed closely by Yunho and Taepoong. 

"Good sleep?" Jaejoong asked innocently. 

Changmin grunted in response and reached for the toast that Jaejoong just placed on the plate.

Yunho, still half asleep, clumsily made himself a cup of coffee after Yoochun.

Yeah, he thought...this was definitely home.

Junsu joined them not long after, and downed a cup of coffee before disappearing upstairs to change for his job at the music shop.

The rest of them had barn chores. 

Already used to the routine after a month, Jaejoong didn't mind, but Changmin despite being at the farm for nearly three weeks, still complained. However, one pleading look from Yunho, and he was hauling wheelbarrows of manure from the barn and scrubbing water buckets.

Jaejoong had enough photos to harass him for months.

Yoochun disappeared into the pony barn to take care of stalls, while Jaejoong spread sawdust, tossed hay down from the loft, and swept. 

If his fans could see him now, they would be shocked. Pretty, Diva Queen Jaejoong covered in dirt and hay? Never.

Even he was surprised how much he enjoyed it. There was a peace that came over him in the repetitive movements of sweeping the aisle; a satisfaction that his arms no longer ached after lifting hay bales.

The barn was a place where his thoughts cleared and he worried less about what would happen once it was time to leave and more about whether he had put enough sawdust in a stall.

"Want to ride?" Yoochun asked as Jaejoong finished the last stall.

Smiling, he nodded. He could still feel it — the careful distance Yoochun put between himself and everyone else — but that little, selfish part of him was still going to try chipping away at it.

As they walked down the aisle, Yoochun's phone rang.

After checking the caller, he held the phone out. "Your manager."

Confused, because Jaejoong had already called that morning, he took the phone. A sudden dread washed over him and he didn't want to answer.

Reluctantly, he touched the screen to pick up and held the phone to his ear. "Yeah, hyung?"

_"We're going to start recording for your Japanese album next week. Changmin is going to bring you straight to the airport."_

His heart sunk. 

He knew it was coming...

And even as he started thinking of ways to stay just a little longer, he knew he wanted to be back in the studio. He had been jotting down lyrics during the nights he couldn't sleep, and was itching to finish and record them.

Still...

He glanced at Yoochun as Jin Hyuk made his usual threats about what would happen if Jaejoong ran off again. The small, knowing smile was enough to make Jaejoong hang up and do something...a little crazy — _a lot_ crazy.

Not caring that anyone — Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, one of the boarders or students — could walk in the barn at any moment, he grabbed Yoochun’s wrist and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together.

Slowly, he stepped forward and guided Yoochun into the wall.

He sighed when Jaejoong pulled away, one hand grasping his shoulder, the other still holding onto his wrist.

"Jae—"

"You're not a distraction."

Yoochun stared at him. Eyes guarded, walls up, waiting.

"You're not a distraction..." he repeated, swallowing back the nerves, "if you asked me if I could give up being gone for months at a time, I can't. It's my life, Chun-ah."

Yoochun smiled. The same one that was like a twisted knife inside his chest. "I never asked that, Jae."

His grip tightened around his wrist. His frustration clear and easy for Yoochun to see. But Yoochun just stared at him. Silent. Waiting. Expression unreadable except the small smile Jaejoong couldn't make heads or tails of.

He sighed. "What exactly are you afraid of?"

There was a short pause before Yoochun replied with a small laugh, "Junsu asked me the same thing."

Jaejoong just stared at him. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Yoochun reached out to grip the front of his shirt with a shaky hand. With a deep breath, like he was about to plunge deepest of oceans, he pulled Jaejoong forward.

His lips burned against Yoochun's. He didn't dare move. Too afraid that if he did, Yoochun would push him away.

"Ok..." Yoochun breathed, breaking away just enough so their lips brushed as he spoke. He grinned. "I really can't say no to you."

Jaejoong stared at him. The words sunk in slowly. Disbelief and happiness and relief all mixed into another kiss. This time Jaejoong stepped closer. Pressed Yoochun against the wall and coaxed him into a deeper kiss.

Promises he couldn't keep threatened to escape. So he just kissed Yoochun harder to keep himself from saying them.

Breathless, flushed, they parted.

"I have a lesson at 4 so you need to tack up."

Jaejoong couldn't help it — he laughed as Yoochun ducked under his arm and grinned over his shoulder.

"I need Mochi tonight, so you can ride someone else,” he said, walking down the aisle.

‘You,’ was on the tip of Jaejoong's tongue, but he held it back. A smirk still managed to escape, and Yoochun caught it.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the halter hanging on the stall hook. "Jazz is a little quicker than Mochi but he's good," he emphasized the name and fixed Jaejoong with an exasperated, but amused expression as they headed out to the field.

Jazz was a dark bay with no markings except a small patch of white between his eyes that Yoochun had called a "star." It looked more like a deformed diamond to Jaejoong, but it was still cute...

"It’s good to ride other horses," he explained, slipping the halter on Jazz and handing the lead rope to Jaejoong. “...they're all different...just like people."

He wasn't wrong about that.

Jaejoong was used to asking a few times to get Mochi to move, but Jazz seemed eager. The moment he put any pressure on his side, he moved. And unlike Mochi, who had a slow, easy stride, Jazz moved with short, quick steps that made Jaejoong feel as if he was about to bounce out of the saddle at any moment while trotting.

Yoochun thought it was hilarious. He stood in the middle of the ring, turning as he watched Jaejoong, a broad, amused smile on his lips.

“Yah, put your heels down!” he ordered, a laugh on the edge of his voice.

Frustrated, because his legs and back felt like they were on fire just trying to stay on, he scowled as he rode past Yoochun, who simply barked out the next instruction.

“Elbows in,” he said, “and put your shoulders back.”

Thirty minutes later, Jaejoong rolled off Jazz’s back, barely landing on his feet. He couldn’t feel his legs, his back was sore, and he felt like he had accomplished nothing except not falling off.

As if sensing his weariness, Yoochun smiled.

“Your leg looks better,” he said as they walked back to the barn.

Jaejoong just nodded, feeling oddly down. He was leaving in a week, yet he still had so much to learn. He wanted to canter and jump. He wanted to learn how to put together a bridle without Yoochun’s help, and know how to tell when a horse was “lame,” which he learned the other day meant a horse was limping, and it could be caused by anything as simple as a small bruise on their hoof or something more serious.

It was such a small piece of information — something he would never need to know as a singer — but everything now seemed so important.

He removed his helmet and glanced at Yoochun as he removed Jazz's bridle and hooked him back to the crossties. As if to reassure himself that he hadn't been imagining things, he grabbed Yoochun’s wrist and pulled him into a quick kiss. When he felt Yoochun smile, he finally relaxed. 

"Should this be your engagement photo or your retirement from the music industry announcement," Ji Hye's voice broke them apart.

"YAH!" Yoochun shouted, "you're supposed to be at school!"

"Snuck out of study period." Ji Hye had her phone pointed at them. "Who needs school when I clearly have an aptitude for paparazzi photos?"

Mortified, Jaejoong started thinking of all the ways he could beg Ji Hye to delete the picture (after sending it to him, of course), because while her photos of him riding or around the barn were perfectly acceptable, he couldn't risk a photo of him kissing...anyone...

"ACK! HEY!"

Ji Hye's shout broke him out of his thoughts. 

Changmin and Yunho had appeared, and Changmin was holding his arm up with Ji Hye's phone grasped in his hand. 

"Oppa!"

"Changmin-ssi," Changmin corrected her, turning around as Ji Hye jumped for her phone.

"Come on!" she whined as Changmin deleted the picture, "I won't show anyone!"

Changmin didn't reply as he handed back her phone.

Scowling, she snatched it back and stalked down the aisle. "I'm bringing horses in, get out of the aisle unless to want to be trampled."

Jaejoong and Yoochun shared a grin as Changmin rolled his eyes.

He put Jazz in his stall and moved into the wash rack to watch Ji Hye and Yoochun herd the horses back in their stalls.

One week left...


	10. Chapter 10

Jaejoong wasn't ready to leave.

He tried to remind himself of things he missed about Seoul: the studio, his friends, his family...Twitter...he really missed Twitter.

And tomorrow he would have it all back. Except every time he felt a tremor of excitement, the reality of not being able to share it all with Yoochun crashed into him — heavy, unyielding, and cruel.

A finger prodded his cheek.

He looked over and saw Yoochun laying on his side next to him, propped up on his elbow, head resting in his hand.

They had gone into town for groceries and — to Jaejoong's surprise — a riding helmet. His _own_ helmet. That Yoochun insisted on paying for. He felt an overwhelming swell of affection just thinking about it.

After they finished shopping, they were supposed to return to the farm, but like the day they met, Yoochun had pulled over to the side of the road and decided napping was a much better use of their time than barn chores.

He had pulled out a thick blanket, rolled two hoodies that apparently never left the truck, into makeshift pillows, and created a not-entirely-comfortable bed in the back of his truck.

"How many times have you done this?" Jaejoong asked.

Yoochun just grinned.

He had no idea how long they simply laid side-by-side. Silent. Comfortable. The shadows of the trees along the road growing longer as the afternoon passed.

"You're frowning." Yoochun poked his cheek again.

Smiling, Jaejoong took his hand and laced their fingers together.

As much as he missed everyone back in Seoul, he knew that once life went back to normal, he would miss this the most...

Smiling with Yoochun. Eating, sleeping, doing barn chores...

Simply _being_ with Yoochun.

There was still a part of him that wondered how long it would take before Yoochun decided sporadic visits weren't enough; that Jaejoong's hectic, unpredictable schedule was too much; that he wanted someone who could promise being home for dinner every night so they could wake up next to each other...

It was the part that kissed Yoochun awake every morning because he was afraid not to — terrified of the day he wouldn't be able to see him tousle-haired and smiling as he murmured, "good morning" in a voice still thick with sleep.

Yoochun leaned over and pressed their lips together.

He grinned when Jaejoong blinked up at him.

"Frowning again."

"Sorry."

Yoochun continued to stare at him, worry creeping into his expression.

"Something's wrong."

When he didn't reply, Yoochun sighed, unlaced their hands, and swung his leg over Jaejoong's waist. He sat up, perched on top of Jaejoong's stomach.

"Are you worried about leaving?" He smoothed an invisible wrinkle on Jaejoong's shirt.

It was amazing how well Yoochun knew him after such a short amount of time.

Again, he didn't respond. Smiling, Yoochun leaned down. He kissed Jaejoong until his arms wrapped around Yoochun's waist and pulled him closer.

"I bought you that helmet because I wanted a piece of you here," Yoochun said, resting his forehead against Jaejoong's.

"Have you been watching dramas?" he teased, trying to lift the mood, "that feels like a line out of a drama."

Now Yoochun was frowning.

He rubbed small circles into Yoochun's hips, forcing a smile, unsure who he was trying to comfort more.

"Can I ride when we get back?"

Sighing, still clearly worried, Yoochun sat up and nodded. "Sure...I'm not using Mochi tonight so I'll let you ride him."

Jaejoong smiled and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to pulled him down for another kiss, when Yoochun's phone rang.

"Seriously how do you do that?" he answered, sitting up again.

 _"It doesn't take five hours to buy groceries,"_ to Jaejoong's surprise, it was Changmin's voice on the other end.

Yoochun blinked. "Where's Yunho?"

_"Teaching."_

Confused, because it was Yoochun's night to teach, he checked his watch and cursed.

"Tell Minho I'm sorry," he pleaded as he jumped off Jaejoong, "we'll be there in a few minutes if Yunho can just finish the flat work with him."

Jaejoong couldn't hear Changmin's response on the other end, but he could clearly imagine the derisive snort before he hung up.

 

15 minutes later, Minho, a tall, athletic teenager, who looked more like he'd prefer basketball than equestrian, was grinning and waving at them as they entered the barn. 

He was on his horse, Jedi, in the middle of the ring with Yunho, who just shook his head with an amused smile. A stark contrast to the scowl Changmin had given them when they entered the barn.

"We just finished the flat," Yunho said, as they joined him in the ring.

Arms crossed, Changmin glared at them from the gate.

"I told him I'd take him out for barbeque tonight," Yunho explained, warmth in his eyes as he glanced at Changmin.

"It's only five," Jaejoong laughed, hoping it hid his disappointment. They had agreed not to treat the night any different than usual, but his chest still gave a painful jolt thinking they wouldn't be having dinner together.

Yunho just shrugged and headed out of the ring with a wave.

"Hyung..." Minho looked at Jaejoong, an odd gleam in his eye, "can I have your autograph before I leave tonight?"

"Yah!" Yoochun yelled, but Minho ignored him and grinned sheepishly at Jaejoong.

"My girlfriend is your fan..."

"Go jump the X," Yoochun commanded, stabbing his finger in the direction of the jump.

Feeling a little lighter, he laughed and replied, "of course..."

With a small cheer and thanks, Minho steered Jedi towards the rail and trotted away.

Jaejoong took his usual spot on a jump in the middle of the ring until it was needed.

He watched as Yoochun explained the course he wanted Minho to jump. A sort of longing came over him — would he ever get to this point? He had been riding almost every day for a month. After tomorrow, he probably wouldn't even see a horse until he returned to Korea.

He sighed. Even cantering seemed so far away.

The rest of the night went by like it always did, with a few exceptions that left his heart aching by the final lesson. He scrawled an autograph for Minho before he left; Sun Mi and Eun Bi had cried when he said he wouldn't see them next week; and even Ji Hye seemed a little subdued despite her smiles and assurances she would force her way backstage if he didn't give her a pass for his next concert.

As a parting gift, he entered his number into her phone before she left for the night.

"You're going to regret that," Yoochun chuckled as they finished closing up the barn and headed towards the house.

Jaejoong grinned. "Nah...she promised to send me pictures."

 

That night, after teasing Junsu over a late dinner that he might want to sleep on the couch once Yunho and Changmin returned from their "dinner-that-was-definitely-not-a-date," they went to bed.

Except Jaejoong couldn't sleep.

Despite all the reassurances from Yoochun — kisses and hugs and muttered promises of phone calls, texts, and visits — he couldn't shake the feeling that once he left, it would all be over.

Jaejoong would be in Japan for at least 3 months. Maybe more.

Not exactly the best way to start to a relationship.

He snuck downstairs after Yoochun fell asleep, silently thanking Harang for always happily taking his place. He curled on the couch, TV turned low with some late night drama, notebook open in his lap. The pen in his hand tapped on the corner of a page full of more scratch-outs and doodles than actual lyrics.

Someone settled on the couch next to him and leaned into his shoulder.

"It's a good thing you sing because you definitely can't draw," Yoochun's teasing voice murmured softly.

Jaejoong smiled and scratched out the thing that was supposed to be a horse.

"Can't sleep."

Yoochun nodded as he read the lyrics over Jaejoong's shoulder. Silently, he took the pen from his hand, and added _"don't go"_ to the end. It fit so perfectly, Jaejoong felt the ache in his chest grow even more painful.

Something caught in the back of his throat.

Yoochun pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and wrapped his arms around his waist.

He peppered soft kisses across his face and neck until Jaejoong finally turned to meet his lips.

The notebook slid off his lap, onto the floor, as he leaned back so he laid stretched across the couch with Yoochun on top, smiling into their kiss.

He wrapped his arms around Yoochun's waist and just held him. Afraid to let go.

It was Yoochun who finally pulled away with a final kiss to the corner of his mouth. And another against his jaw, the side of his neck, back to his lips.

"I think I might actually miss you," he joked.

Jaejoong smiled and tightened his hold. Everything hurt, but Yoochun's words chased away the insecurities he hadn't been able to shake over the past week.

He leaned up for another kiss and rolled them over so Yoochun was spooned against him.

"Is this where you get inspiration for your lyrics?" he asked as a new drama started, "bad late night dramas?"

Jaejoong grinned. "Maybe."

Halfway through a tearful confrontation between a main actress and her love interest, they fell asleep.

 

The next morning, he woke up on the couch, muscles sore, back cracking as he stretched. Yoochun was nowhere to be found, but he could smell the kimchi jjigae wafting in from the kitchen.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, and his heart sunk into his stomach. They had to leave in two hours...why hadn't Yoochun woken him? He would have given anything for an extra hour...

He had begged Jin Hyuk all week to book a later flight, but the company decided that due to his hiatus, and the scandal, he needed to hold a press conference immediately upon his arrival in Japan. Which meant getting there before midnight.

Yoochun was standing at the counter, flipping through a horse catalogue, with Yunho at the table watching Changmin wolf down a bowl kimchi jjigae across from him.

Uncaring that they had an audience, Jaejoong moved behind Yoochun, slipped his arms around his waist, and rested his chin on his shoulders. Yoochun smiled and flipped another page.

"Hungry?"

Jaejoong tightened his hold and shook his head. Seconds later, his stomach growled.

Yoochun chuckled and turned. With a soft kiss, he gently moved out of Jaejoong's arms to make him a bowl.

Changmin stifled a disgusted snort, earning a light smack on and a soft, "yah," from Yunho.

"It's not like we're never coming back..." he growled, finishing off his stew and standing to get another bowl.

Jaejoong suppressed a smile as Yunho rolled his eyes.

They ate mostly in silence. Every bite was tasteless. Bland. He pushed it away from him, barely eaten.

Yoochun finished every bite.

He saw Changmin and Yunho exchange looks over the table, before both stood.

"We're going to say bye to Junsu..." Yunho said quietly.

Jaejoong felt another pang in his chest as the door shut behind them.

Sighing, Yoochun took his bowl and emptied it into a plastic container.

They barely spoke for the rest of the morning, dressing in silence, and walking out to the barn, Jaejoong's mood sinking with each step. He had already packed and placed his duffle in front of the door (Jaejoong had snuck two shirts, a hoodie, and a pair of sweats out of Yoochun's dresser). Everything was ready...all that was left was goodbyes...

When they entered the barn, Junsu, Yunho, and Changmin were all chatting around Joon, the horse Junsu was training so they could sell. He had his helmet on, and looked about to finish tacking up, when they joined.

Smiling sadly as he was inspected for treats, Jaejoong patted Joon's nose.

"Ready?" Changmin asked, not unkindly.

He wasn't.

"Yeah," he said, forcing a smile. "Just let me say goodbye to Mochi..."

He stopped in Yoochun's office to grab a few treats and headed towards Mochi's stall. Yoochun followed behind him, silent, like he had been all morning.

Mochi greeted him with more enthusiasm than any animal he had ever met. He smiled as he fed him one treat after another, thinking of what his fans would say if they knew there was an animal who actually _did_ like him.

He visited Xiah and Savi next, feeding them treats, adding, "don't kill him," before walking away from Savi's stall, making Yoochun chuckle for the first time all morning.

Jaejoong just smiled back.

And that was it.

It was time to go.

 

It didn't take long to toss their things into Changmin's car, and soon Jaejoong was hugging Junsu and Yunho goodbye.

When he wrapped his arms around Yoochun, he found himself unable to let go. Even Yoochun's hold seemed tighter than usual.

"I'll call when I get there," he said into Yoochun's shoulder.

"The airport or Japan?" Yoochun replied, a smile in his voice.

"...airport."

Chuckling, Yoochun pulled away and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to his lips. "Don't run away this time."

Jaejoong grinned and kissed him again. "Can't promise that."

Changmin cleared his throat loudly. "Hyung..."

Sighing, he kissed Yoochun one last time before reluctantly moving away.

He didn't look away from the rear view mirror until they were well away from the dirt road.

 

Fifteen minutes into their drive, his phone started to chime with all the messages and voicemails he had missed over the month.

Desperate for a distraction, he scrolled through them all — frantic texts and calls from Jin Hyuk after he first disappeared, messages from friends, his sisters, and even the actress that started everything. Apparently she was pregnant. His heart stopped for several seconds before he remembered he'd been gone for several months on tour. He read her follow up message stating it was her husband's, and that he shouldn't contact her again.

He deleted her number without replying.

He had called his sisters and parents a few days after arriving at the farm, and smiled a bit as he read several messages of, "your manager called, where are you?" "You better get back before Hyunah's birthday" "your manager called...please stop inviting yourself into strangers' homes."

He spent the rest of the drive replying to messages, and by the time they arrived at Incheon, he had already posted a selca to Twitter and another to Instagram with the captions, "I've missed you!!!" "Heading to Incheon!"

Then he texted Yoochun, ending with a gross amount of cute emojis and hearts.

"No one was supposed to know you were here," Jin Hyuk cried as they fought their way through a screaming mass of "OPPA!" "OPPA WE MISSED YOU!" "OPPA FIGHTING!!"

Not feeling the least bit guilty, he just grinned back. "Missed you too, hyung."

 

He texted Yoochun when he boarded the plane, again when they landed in Japan, and again the moment he stumbled into his apartment, accompanied by several pictures of the view from his balcony, the kitchen, the bed, and himself.

It was well past midnight. He didn't expect a reply, but when his phone chimed with a FaceTime request, he nearly dropped his phone in his haste to answer.

Yoochun appeared, looking tired but smiling.

Exhaustion settled deep into his bones as he sunk into bed.  

"Tired?" Yoochun asked. Jaejoong could hear concern under the small laugh.

"No," he lied, turning on his side.

An hour later, they fell asleep, phones still on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who stuck with this!!! ^^

3 months sped and crawled by at the same time.

Once his album finished recording, he shuttled between music video recordings, variety shows, photoshoots, and interviews. During breaks, he would search for horse farms around Tokyo that gave lessons — not that he had the time.

"What's your ideal type of girl?" interview after interview asked.

Jaejoong always split into a wide grin and talked about someone who held everyone at a distance except him, who worried under their smiles, and lost themselves in the things they loved.

Texts to Yoochun were frequent throughout the day. Replies were sporadic and often short, and every night, no matter how late, he would call Yoochun to complain about this. The deep chuckle and murmured apology always eased the day's activities from his muscles.

Sometimes Jaejoong would catch Changmin on his phone with a stupid grin on his face as he typed. Once, he peeked over his shoulder and saw Yunho's name at the top of a message.

"It's not like that," Changmin insisted every time Jaejoong would tease.

"But you _want_ it to be," Jaejoong replied just as often.

And Changmin would respond by cuffing him around the head or threatening to leave him at the mercy of his fans.

 

On a variety show, he accidentally revealed where he had been the month before arriving in Japan.

"A horse farm?!" the MC exclaimed.

Jaejoong glanced at Jin Hyuk, who looked as though he had been waiting for him to slip up. With an apologetic grin to his poor manager, he looked back to the MC with a bright smile.

"Yeah," he laughed sheepishly, "I have a...friend...a really good friend...who let me stay there to regain my energy from my last Asia fanmeet tour."

The MC blinked. "Ah...it wasn't due to your scandal?"

Nonplussed, because questions about his scandal had been thrown at him every interview, he shrugged. "It was an unfortunate coincidence, but don't I deserve a rest to?" he finished with a laugh.

 

A week later, another variety called — they wanted to take him to a horse farm and see him ride.

Jaejoong clung to Jin Hyuk's arm and tugged like a little kid begging for ice cream when the call came.

Exasperated, Jin Hyuk's reminders of a packed schedule falling on deaf ears, he relented, and a week later, Jaejoong was standing in front of cameras and a horse named Sakura, a pretty grey, who greeted him with enthusiasm as he fed her a treat.

The smell of hay, sawdust, and manure made Jin Hyuk and the stylists wrinkle their noses, but Jaejoong immediately felt every muscle loosen. It wasn't Yoochun's, but it was enough for now. Even Changmin seemed more relaxed.

He took several pictures of the farm, the horses, and himself — dressed in a pair of breeches, tall boots, and the safest, most expensive helmet his production team could find. He uploaded a picture of himself with Sakura to Instagram, and sent the rest to Yoochun, who responded with a short, "don't fall off," an hour later.

"I'm not very good," he warned with a laugh as he swung his leg over the saddle. Sakura reached back to affectionately bop his toe with her nose once he slid his feet through the stirrups.

The plan, luckily, was to simply walk around the small, rural town, gathering groceries, drawing stares and laughs from the locals. They even stopped at the elementary school nearby, where the horses were more popular than Jaejoong.

Changmin followed along in the rear, forced on a solid black gelding called Kenshin, after the staff heard he had also ridden at the farm. He had made a small fuss, but as Jaejoong glanced behind him during a break in recording, he saw Changmin reach down and pat Kenshin's neck.

He took a photo and sent it to Yunho.

 

During his final Japan schedule, Jaejoong couldn't focus — he glanced past the camera at Jin Hyuk, had to ask more than once for his interviewer to repeat the question, and practically flew from the studio, makeup still on, hair still styled.

"You realize our flight isn't until 10, right?" Changmin said irritably as Jaejoong's knee bounced impatiently on their way to Haneda.

He wasn't listening.

All he could think of was the smell of wood and hay and a stupid, lazy smile as he scrolled through an airline app, looking for an earlier flight.

 

It was well past midnight before he and Changmin finally saw the familiar dirt road come into view. He had to return to Seoul for a few hours the next day for an album concept meeting (as Jin Hyuk had reminded him several times before they parted and again via text message moments after they left).

A nervous kind of excitement overtook him when the headlights flashed across the wooden sign, illuminating _'Welcome to Cavallo Farm'_ as they turned into the driveway.

On the porch, sitting side-by-side, each with a mug cradled in their hands, was Yoochun and Yunho. They smiled and stood, mugs abandoned on the table next to the glider, as the engine cut.

Changmin beat Jaejoong out of the car.

He strode up to the house with Jaejoong following close behind. His eyes caught Yoochun's and they shared an amused grin. What happened next was a surprise only to Yunho.

Changmin reached the porch, hooked his hand around Yunho's neck, and pulled him into a firm kiss.

Yunho stood, frozen, only for a moment, before he relaxed and pulled Changmin closer.

A distressed, "nooooo" came from the front door, breaking them apart — Junsu had heard the car doors and came out to greet them.

"Oh...Junsu..." Changmin looked at him, unconcerned, "hyung and I have...things to...talk about..."

Yunho stifled a laugh behind his hand and let himself be dragged into the house.

Grinning, Jaejoong hugged Junsu, before finally turning to Yoochun and unceremoniously pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm moving out," Junsu grumbled, slamming the front door shut.

Chuckling, Yoochun wrapped his arms around Jaejoong's waist, holding him tight against his body. "Your manager told me not to let you stay past 9 tomorrow."

Jaejoong huffed and held him tighter.

"But you have the weekend off," Yoochun added, "he told me not to tell you."

Filled with warm, happy things, Jaejoong pulled him into another kiss.

 

The next morning, they left at noon.

 

A year later, Jaejoong's apartment was empty and Yoochun's house had a new piano and an assortment of expensive art next to photos of old horses. 

"Who is your ideal type?" asked an MC.

Jaejoong glanced at the audience and grinned when he found a pair of warm, familiar eyes.

"Someone who feels like home."


End file.
